


More Than This

by ScarletWinter2478



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Egypt, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWinter2478/pseuds/ScarletWinter2478
Summary: When Bucky Barnes met Madison Lang, he knew that they belonged together.  They were like high school BFF’s, connected at the hip, existing on the same wave length, the yin to his yang. And she was beautiful and kind and funny and smart.  And she was in love with his best friend, Steve Rogers.After months of waiting for her to come to her senses, they end up on a mission in Cairo where something magical happens… but is it too late?





	1. Chapter One

 

**Bucky’s side of the story** :

The delicate white sheers fluttered slightly in the breeze coming through the window. She had left it open, claiming that the house needed to be aired out now and then, even though he had known that at some point, the cool night air would drive her to snuggle even closer to him in search of the warmth from his body. He didn’t mind.  He loved waking up with her arms and legs thrown over and around him, her head resting on his chest. The sounds of birdsong and squirrel chatter filled the early morning air as his eyes fluttered open, warm rays of sunlight peeking through in a soft haze.  

Carefully, he tried to pull his arm and leg free from the hold she had on him, but the movement caused her to grumble softly as she pressed herself harder against him. His blue eyes twinkled and a smile curved the corners of his mouth; he could wait a few more minutes. Closing his eyes, he sighed with contentment, her bare flesh soft and smooth against his, a happy reminder of the night just past.  They had known each other for almost two years, began dating six months ago and moved in together three months after that.   By today’s standards it was a long drawn out process, but in the end he was glad it had happened the way it did. 

There had been several times early in their relationship that he had wanted nothing more than to throw in the towel and walk away. He had felt from the beginning that there was a special connection between the two of them and even though he knew that she felt it too, she refused to see it for what it was.  As a result, he was forced to endure her unrequited feelings for his best friend, who had remained clueless for the better part of a year.  Yes, it was pretty much a comedy of errors… one that often times was not the least bit amusing.   
  


_He could remember the first moment he saw her, like it was just yesterday. She was in the common area of the Stark Compound, sitting at a picnic table with a bag of M &M’s, a bottle of water, an apple and a book. Her long blonde hair was pulled back with a tortoise shell clip and strands of it had escaped and were spilling down, tickling the tender skin of her neck.  He could see her pulse beating there, and immediately fought back the urge to kiss that spot, wondering if she would purr with pleasure._

_Standing directly in front of her, he cleared his throat, “Excuse me, I hate to disturb you but I was wondering if you might have the time?”_

_Looking up from her book she gave him a cursory glance and pulled her phone out, “It’s 12:45.” She did muster up a sweet smile for him before looking back at the book in her hand._

_Come on man! Think of something to say to her!_

_“uh… I, uh… thanks.” He started to turn and walk away, an uncomfortable heat coloring his neck when she asked, “You’re Bucky Barnes, right?”_

_He looked at her, eyes wide, nodding his head in the affirmative._

_“Hi Bucky, I’m Madison Lang. It’s so nice to finally meet you!”_

_Momentarily confused, Bucky cocked his head slightly and squinted at her, “Madison **Lang**?  Are you… are you related to Scott Lang?”_

_She smiled the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen and nodded, “Yes! Scott is my brother… judging by the comments he has made, he thinks you are pretty amazing.  Not Capt. America amazing… but pretty close!”_

_She laughed then, a beautiful, perfect, tinkling sound that demanded his full attention._

_“But don’t feel bad, there is only ONE Capt. America, right?”_   
  


Right, there was only one Capt. America and for months Bucky stood idly by watching this beautiful, perfectly amazing woman, try again and again to get Steve Rogers to see her as something more than a “sweet kid”.  It broke her heart because as incredibly beautiful as he was, Rogers was an idiot having eyes only for Natasha.  It broke Bucky’s heart because, well, he had fallen for Madison the first moment he laid eyes on her.  What a total cluster …

Sighing deeply, Bucky reminded himself that those days were over. She was his now and he was never, EVER going to let her get away.  Looking down at her he grinned when he saw her eyes now open wide staring up at him, a smirk on her face. 

“Good morning Sgt Barnes,” she said softly while running her hand over his chest then tracing her fingers down his well defined abs before gently stroking his hardness.

“Good morning sunshine,” he growled at her, more than ready to share all he had with her…  

##### riiiinnngggggg*&%$#(*@! #####

 

Rolling over to smack the clock radio on the bedside table, Bucky groaned loudly. A dream.  Another fucking dream. He’d had this dream or some version of it for weeks, always waking to find the spot in bed next to him cold and empty. Sitting up and looking around the room, he glanced at the window, knowing it would be closed.  No fluttering sheers, no cool breeze, no Madison stretching seductively next to him.   Contrary to his dreams, he had not managed to win her heart from Steve… and even worse, **she** seemed to be making some headway in her quest to win over the Cap.

Steve and Natasha hadn’t exactly called it quits, but Natasha had made it clear they were “on a break” and Bucky had noticed that his pal was watching Madison with a little more interest the past few weeks; his eyes following her when she entered the room, lingering on her longer than was strictly necessary. He tried to ignore it because honestly, Steve and Nat had been through rough times in the past. They were both so stubborn and unrelenting, and they had always managed to work it out.

But now, now there was Madison to consider. She always wore a beautiful, inviting smile; was always willing to offer a shoulder to cry on or to do anything she could to help.  How could Steve NOT see how special she was?

Running his fingers through his unruly hair, having grown it to a length somewhere between long and too long, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and inhaled deeply, releasing it in a huff as he thought of the green eyes that haunted him night and day. He wondered again how they had come to be in this nightmarish situation.  Madison Lang was everything he had ever wanted in a woman; beautiful, kind, smart, funny, strong-willed, and tender hearted.  They had hit it off immediately when she had come to the compound, another of Tony’s protégé’s. They’d spent hours together, jogging around the grounds, working out in the gym, playing video games, watching old movies, often meeting in the kitchen for a midnight snack.  He knew straight away that she was special, that ‘they’ could be something special together if she would just give them the chance. 

She had confided in him early on about how ‘wonderful’ she thought Steve Rogers was and his reaction was the same as always… amusement. Okay… so she had a little ‘thing’ for Steve.  Bucky believed that once she realized that Steve only had eyes for Natasha, she would let it go so **their** friendship could bloom into something he felt it could be.

He’d fought to keep his frustrated groan from escaping. Every woman who ever met Steve… Captain America… every one of them developed some kind of crush on him. Bucky had seen it happen time and again; he even understood it to a certain degree… Steve was this golden boy super hero with the beautiful smile and good manners and all that, so yeah, it followed that a lot of women would be attracted to him.  Unfortunately, Madison was clinging to her dream of being with Steve and not letting go.

Hoping not to do anything stupid, Bucky had sought out Clint Barton and sort of danced around the issue, without naming names, only to be told in no uncertain terms that if he truly had feelings for Madison (apparently, he wasn’t doing as well at hiding his feelings for her as he thought he was) he should just tell her. “It’s the only way man.  Just tell her… you never know what will happen.”

Bucky nodded and told Clint he would think about it… but he never told her.  
  


  _(Instert music inspiration:  One Direction - More Than This)_  
  


And then there had been the trip to Wakanda:

_Tony, Thor and Bucky had been in Wakanda for 4 days mixing business and pleasure as they had a couple of successful, enjoyable meetings with T’Challa and the leaders of several other nations. Bucky always enjoyed returning to that beautiful country, having made several friends while he had recuperated there after receiving his new arm.  After dinner on the first night of their visit, Shuri approached him and in her usual straightforward manor asked him what his problem was._

_“I don’t have a problem,” was all he said._

_“Sgt. Barnes, you are a terrible liar. It’s plain to see that something or perhaps someone weighs heavily on your mind.  If you don’t want to talk about it, I can’t force you.  But you know that I would be happy to listen and help if I can.”_

_Sighing and sitting on the ledge of the balcony where they spoke, Bucky grunted, “Thank you Shuri. I appreciate your concern and I do know that you would help if you could.  But I don’t think any amount of talk can fix this.”_

_“Ahhh... it must be a woman that has you so troubled. Women are quite good at that,” she smiled knowingly in that adorable way of hers._

_Leaning his head back to look at the stars shining above them, Bucky smiled and nodded, “Yes, it’s a woman; a woman who is in love with my best friend and who I can’t get out of my mind. I’ve tried everything I can think of to get over her, to move on, but I can’t. I can’t let go.  I don’t **want** to let go.”_

_“So don’t. Don’t let go. Stop running from her… don’t deny that’s what you have been doing.  I’ve heard a little bit of this story from ‘other sources’ and you are doing yourself a grave injustice by not telling her exactly how you feel.”_

_Bucky’s nose was scrunched up in confusion, “Other sources?”_

_“Don’t concern yourself with that. When you get home, you tell this woman how you feel.  Don’t waste another moment.  And next time you visit Wakanda, you bring her along, I would love to meet her.”_

_Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at her confidence. He just wished he could bottle it and take some home with him._

 

                                                           

**Madison’s side of the story** :

She had never considered herself to be anything special. Yes, she had an uncanny ability to make mathematical calculations in her head, without even struggling or using her fingers and toes.  Yes, she loved science and logistics and was quick to catch on to all kinds of theories and come up with ways to test them out that could only be categorized as thinking outside the box, which is of course why Tony Stark had taken an interest in her.  When she was invited to join one of his research teams at the Avengers compound, she was flattered and excited and scared to death… but she did it because let’s be honest, at 27 years old she hadn’t exactly set the world on fire or found her knight in shining armor and definitely wasn’t getting any younger.  A change of scenery certainly couldn’t hurt, could it?

Enter Steve Rogers. God how she adored him!  She couldn’t help it.  He was after all, Captain America!  He was a beautiful man with a beautiful soul, dedicating his life to helping others, making a safe haven for mankind, bringing justice to evil-doers, saving the world from certain destruction; he was perfect…and he didn’t know she existed.  Okay, that wasn’t exactly true. He was too well mannered to completely ignore her.  He always spoke in that soft way of his when she bothered him with some stupid question or another.  He smiled at her when she said hello… he even teased her when the whole team was together for meals or movie nights.  But his heart belonged to Natasha… that was plain to see.  And no matter how hard she tried, Madison Lang was no Black Widow.  

She had quickly made friends with Wanda, Sam and of course Clint was a favorite of hers whenever he was around; but Madison found that she had a true kinship with Bucky, who seemed to be just a little lost, a little bit on the edge, a little bit unsatisfied, just like she was. She thought Bucky was also extremely handsome, very funny, smart, courageous and so easy to talk to.  She didn’t quite understand why she was so comfortable with him, but did it really matter?  They enjoyed each other’s company and she considered him her best friend. 

As their friendship grew and believing that Bucky knew Steve better than just about anybody else, she had gone to him and poured her heart out on more than one occasion. Surely he could give her some insight into what it would take to win Steve over?  Bucky had laughed, almost derisively, and assured her that he really didn’t know.  The Steve that he had grown up with had never exactly been all that popular with ladies.  He had been much smaller and less impressive, not at all outgoing and content to hang in the background.

That was a Steve that Madison had never seen, so of course she thought that Bucky must be joking and she continued to pester him off and on for a couple of weeks with questions about what kind of things Steve liked to do, what made him happy, what he like to eat, how she should dress and act to be attractive to him. Finally, Bucky had had enough and practically yelled at her, “STOP!!  Madison, what the hell?  I have told you everything I know… if you can’t figure it out yourself, maybe he is not the guy for you!  Did you ever think of that?”    Bucky had jumped up with a dark look on his face and grumbled, “I’ll see you later,” before marching off, clearly angry.

Madison had been so shocked by his harsh reaction and behavior; she momentarily forgot all about Steve Rogers and wondered what had just happened. Clearly she had said **something** to upset him, although she couldn’t imagine what it was. That night, Bucky did not join the group for the evening meal, and when she asked if anyone knew where he was, Wanda told her that she had seen him earlier as he was getting ready to leave on his bike.  When she asked him where he was off to, he’d said something about needing to get away for a couple of weeks or so, and not to worry about him. 

“I’m sorry Madison. I thought he surely would have talked to you before he left or I would have said something sooner.”

“Oh… that’s okay Wanda. He probably did say something about it, and I… I just forgot.”

She couldn’t help but notice the looks of doubt that passed between the others. After just a few bites of food, Madison excused herself and went to her room, hurt that Bucky hadn’t at least told her goodbye and concerned that he could be so angry with her.  

However, the world had not completely gone to hell, as Steven Grant Rogers had taken it upon himself to sit with her the following morning at breakfast and asked her if she would like to take a walk with him. This was it! This was the moment she had been waiting for and she couldn’t say a word. In fact, she was so surprised by his attention that she nearly choked on her juice and had to quickly grab a napkin to keep from spitting it on his clean white shirt! Her heart was beating at a thunderous rate, threatening to burst from her chest and she could barely breathe.  Steve was staring at her, his blue eyes twinkling with a confusion that she finally realized was due to the fact that she had yet to answer him.

“Yes!” she gasped as she reminded herself to breathe. “Yes… I would like that.”

Steve laughed and pushed his chair back, rising to take her hand and pull her up from her seat. “Great! How about I give you a minute to ‘freshen up’ and I’ll meet you in the Lobby?”

“Yes… I would like that,” she repeated, and then recovered, “I’ll meet you there!” She hurried off to her room to do as he suggested, while Steve did the same, ignoring the slight glare that Wanda gave him on his way out. Remembering too late her ability to read people’s emotions!!  


As the couple walked along the path that wove in and around the compound, they came to a split rail fence that separated the pond from the rest of the open lawn and manicured garden. Steve put his hands firmly on Madison’s waist and lifted her up and over the fence, setting her gently on the other side before grabbing the fence post and hopping over to join her. 

On the other side, Madison giggled as she pointed to the gate just a few feet further down and Steve smiled a wicked grin, “I know. I just wanted to hold you for a few seconds.”

Blushing she replied, “Oh… well, who needs gates anyway?” They made their way closer to the water and found one of the many large, nearly flat rocks that had been positioned to provide places to sit.   Steve had purposely chosen one that wasn’t very wide and they sat close, their bodies pressed together.  When he slipped his arm around her, she jumped.

“I’m sorry. Is this okay? I just thought it would be more comfortable than smashed between us.”

“Of course, it’s fine. You just startled me,” Madison didn’t understand her reaction either, so she figured that it was as good as any other excuse would have been.

Steve just nodded and they sat quietly and watched the ducks for a while, then noticed several rabbits and even a couple of deer that had sneaked in for a nice long drink. When the animals had all had their fill and started wandering off, he turned to her saying, “Alone at last.” He lifted his hand and ran his fingers gently over her jaw line before speaking softly “I’m sorry Bucky hurt your feelings.  He doesn’t mean to… he just doesn’t think things through sometimes.”

“What?” Madison could not believe that he chose this moment to bring up Bucky!

“Bucky… I know that you two are really good friends and that the way he just left like that was pretty lame on his part.”

“Steve, can we not talk about Bucky, please?” she rested her hand on his thigh.

Surprised at how her touch had immediately stirred something in him he smiled, “Sure… what do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t want to talk at all,” she gazed into his eyes, her meaning clear; the invitation hanging in the air between them.

Steve cocked his head slightly as he slid her off of the rock and in one super hero, smooth move, set her gently down in the tall sweet smelling grass. Bracing his arm behind her, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, surprised at how readily she responded.

After a moment of exchanging kisses and gentle touches and giggles he put his hands on her shoulders and wondered aloud, “Should we be doing this? I mean… I don’t… I thought you and Bucky… but…” she shook her head, softly running her finger across his lips, then pulling his mouth to hers she whispered “Kiss me,” and he did, all thoughts of Bucky forgotten by both of them.   She had waited so long to be with Steve Rogers that she didn’t want to rush it… she wanted to savor and thoroughly enjoy every moment, so, when he got just a little too intense, she gently pulled away.  Steve responded by pressing her back into the grass and began tickling her with no mercy, laughing when she cried “uncle”. 

“Uncle who?” he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Uncle… Uncle Sam!” she squealed.

“That’s more like it,” he teased and let her sit up to catch her breath.

When they rose from the ground, they each laughed at the sight of the other, mussed hair and pieces of grass sticking all over their clothing. They took a few minutes to pull the grass and even a few stickers free and then help the other get the ones they couldn’t see from their hair and backside.  Finally, they were presentable enough to walk hand in hand back to the main building. Steve had a meeting to get to and Madison had some work of her own to finish, so they parted ways and agreed they would meet again later.   


 

****_Steve’s point of view_  
  


_He was a ‘good guy’. Always had been… and everyone knew it.  He was kind, generous, forgiving, righteous and to many, a real life hero.  He took his responsibilities seriously and he was always prepared to sacrifice his comfort, his needs, hell, even his life if need be for the security of his country and the safety of others.  He was also bored with it all.  He knew how selfish that would sound to those people closest to him, and to those who only knew him as Captain America.  It was a mantle he hadn’t asked for, had never wanted.  But once he took on the shield, he found it nearly impossible to let it go._

_What he wanted more than anything was a normal life, or at least his view of what that meant. He wanted the nine to five job and to be that guy next door who mowed the lawn on Saturday in his baggy shorts with a baseball hat covering his head. He wanted to fire up the BBQ grill and invite friends over to celebrate just being alive.  He wanted a woman who didn’t constantly compete with him and who could be happy settling down and sharing that normal life with him._

_He loved Natasha and he knew in her own way, she loved him too. They had dated off and on for several years.  When it was good, it was very good.  And when it wasn’t… it really wasn’t.  Right now, it wasn’t.  His first mistake came when he unwittingly read an article on line that assured him that he needed to take control, and asserted that if she didn’t appreciate him, he should let her get a taste of what it would be like if he found someone who did.  In all honesty, he didn’t think it would work.  But he was fresh out of ideas and needed to try something.  His second mistake was assuming that Natasha Romanoff would ever react to any situation the way the writer of the article suggested most females would.  And possibly his worst mistake of all, was not taking into consideration that Madison was probably going to get hurt by the game he was intent on playing and that his pal Bucky, was going to suffer most of all._

_He began to show Madison much more attention, the kind of attention she had been dreaming that he would… and soon, they began openly flirting, with Steve agreeing that they should take it slow. In truth he didn’t really want to take things too far because he felt certain that he would be back with Natasha before too very long.  Meanwhile, if he spent a little time getting to know Madison, what harm could it do? She was an amazing young woman and since it seemed that she and Bucky were not involved in quite the way that he and the rest of the group had assumed, who knew? He and Madison might actually hit it off, or maybe it would motivate his red-haired assassin not to take him so much for granted.  Yes, it was a dangerous game he was playing.  He didn’t want to hurt Madison, and he had no experience to fall back on, but he was willing to take the chance.  He was willing to be the “bad guy”._

__  
  


The day that Bucky returned from his little ‘vacation’ he immediately went to Madison to apologize for the way he had acted and for leaving without saying anything to her. She was so relieved; she threw her arms around him and hugged him with all her might.  Bucky instinctively wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her neck.  He held on to her, breathing deeply, his heart beating so hard he wondered if she could feel it through his shirt.  When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead and then dug in his pocket for small trinket he had bought for her.

Madison squealed with delight when she opened the box and found the tiniest music box she had ever seen. Thank you Bucky!  Thank you so much for this, and for being my friend... I love you!”

Bucky pressed his lips together in an odd looking smile and nodded, “I love you too angel.”

When she saw Steve across the room, she ran over to show him the sweet gift. Steve smiled at it and at her, then turned to wave at Bucky who almost choked when he saw Steve’s arm slide around Madison’s waist… not quite possessive, but definitely familiar. Madison turned to look at Bucky, who had already walked away.

 

A few days later, when Tony and Thor had asked who wanted to go to Wakanda with them, Bucky volunteered immediately. If what he thought was happening was really happening, he didn’t want to be around to watch it.  This time, he did make sure to tell Madison goodbye. She put her hands on either side of his scruffy face and told him she would miss him and to be careful and that she was always there for him if he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him.  She had no idea.  None.

 

Even though the days flew by, and in spite of all the attention Steve was showing her, Madison still missed Bucky.   It was silly of course; he had gone off on missions many times since she had arrived at the compound. Maybe it was because she was finally getting what she had dreamed of for so long and he wasn’t there to share her excitement with.  And she **was** excited. Steve had gone from mostly ignoring her to showering her with attention when he wasn’t out on missions of his own. When they were alone together, he was attentive and at times quite amorous, but always a gentleman and that was ok with her; Madison wasn’t quite ready to take that next step in their relationship. Okay, honestly… that part really surprised her. She had always believed that given the opportunity, she would fall into Cap’s bed at the mere snap of his fingers… but something, some **thing,** just didn’t feel right.   She wrote it off to the newness of the situation.

When Steve told her that he, Clint and Nat would be meeting up with the group in Wakanda (minus Thor who had duties elsewhere) and continue on to Bucharest for another op, Madison understood. They were pretty much “on call” all of the time. She was sad that Steve was leaving and she was sad that Bucky was not coming home yet.  Vision and Wanda would be there with her and you really never knew who else might show up, so it wasn’t like she was going to be left on her own. But still, she felt a little sad and lonely already.

That night, after everyone had gone; after she and Wanda and Vision had eaten dinner and watched a movie, she left them to wander the halls on her own.  The building felt empty, although she knew that even at that late hour there were many people around; there were always people there, but she felt alone.  Returning to her rooms, she put on some music, some of the old stuff that she loved so much.  80’s music was just the best as far as she was concerned and Bucky had teased her about it until she caught him bopping his head and tapping his fingers as she had it playing one day while they were working out.  

_She giggled at the memory of how he’d puffed his chest out when she had pulled up pictures of some of her favorite bands, ooohhhing and aaahhing over how ‘hot’ they all looked and he noted that they all had long hair, most of them even longer than his. She had studied his face then, telling him that he would do “in a pinch”.  He had groaned and rolled his eyes, but she winked at him and he took that as her seal of approval._

As she got herself ready for bed, her phone pinged with a text from Steve. She piled up her pillows and settled back to see what he had to say:  


_“Hello sweetheart!_

_I hope that all is well with you. If my calculations are correct it should be just about  
 _ _the time you go to bed and selfishly, I want to be the last thing on your mind before___  
you close your eyes to sleep! Things are not going very well here and it looks like it   
will take longer than we thought to iron this situation out.  As you know, this group   
is more action oriented than the sit and wait kind. Bucky has been particularly grumpy…   
  
I know the hour is late there so don’t bother responding, just close your eyes and maybe…   
dream of me?  I miss you.

_Good night!_

_Yours, Steve”_   
  


Madison smiled and held the phone close to her, still amazed that THE Capt. America was thinking of her even now, thousands of miles away.  She jumped up, folded the heavier blankets back towards the bottom of the bed and climbed in. Switching the bedside lamp off, she pulled the sheet up to her shoulders, closed her eyes and snuggled down into her pillow. About 6.6 seconds later, her eyes popped open and she peered into the darkness wondering why Bucky was so grumpy.

She struggled to find sleep that night and when she dreamed, it wasn’t Steve that she dreamed of.   _It was Bucky, his eyes burning into the depths of her soul; his chestnut hair blowing slightly in a gentle breeze and his face covered by a thick growth of dark scruff. She felt herself wanting, needing to scrape her nails gently across his cheeks, the sensual feel of his whiskers sending a shiver down her spine.  Her fingers returned to the sides of his face to bury themselves in his thick brown locks. When he roughly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, his lips crushing hers in a deep, mind blowing kiss, she moaned loudly in her sleep._ No, she didn’t dream of Steve at all.

 


	2. Chapter Two

 

 

 **Bucharest**  
  


The mission in Bucharest was turning out to be one of those hurry up and wait kind of deals and somewhere near the end of the first week, Steve let it slip to Bucky that he and Madison had been ‘hooking-up’. Bucky nearly shattered the heavy beer mug he was holding in his hand at the man’s confession. 

“You… you’ve been sleeping with her?” he whispered harshly, thinking that Steve meant that they were having sex.

“No no…not that. We’ve just been getting really close,” Steve was surprised by Bucky’s reaction.  He knew that the two of them were good friends, but he didn’t see any reason why the man would be so clearly against him sleeping with the Madison.  She was a grown woman, she had shown an interest in him from the first day she arrived and when he had mentioned Bucky, she had shushed him and never looked back. “What is it Buck? Can you blame me?  She’s a beautiful woman; smart and funny and kind…I thought you would be happy for me and for her!”

Huffing air between his lips, trying desperately not to gut punch his best friend, Bucky tried to form some kind of response.

“I… what about Natasha? Is it seriously over between the two of you?”  When Steve couldn’t look him in the eye, the anger that was growing inside of Bucky began to boil over.  “Are you fucking telling me that you are USING Madison to get Nat back?!!!  Are you serious?  What kind of an asshole are you? You **know** how crazy she is about you… you **know** how much it will hurt her if you … if you… Damn it Rogers!  If you do that I will break your fucking neck!”  All of this had been ground out between gritted teeth in an effort to not draw attention from anyone else in the group, but eyes were beginning to turn in their direction.

“Calm down Buck, just calm down… it’s not like that.” Steve began frantically trying to find a way to diffuse the situation

“Really? Then how the hell IS it?” Bucky was fuming.

“It… I really do care for Madison, a LOT. I wouldn’t let myself explore these feelings before because I didn’t want to end things with Nat. But NOW…I don’t know. I still love Natasha, but I find myself thinking about Madison and missing her and wanting to be with her all the time.  I know its crazy…” at that moment Natasha walked into the bar, her long, flame red hair like a celestial crown.  She looked at Steve and Bucky and knew immediately that they were having a serious conversation and should probably take it somewhere else.

Walking over to their table, she asked if she could join them.

“Of course,” Steve was thankful for the interruption. However the look on Bucky’s face suggested that this was not the last of their conversation.  

Bucky stood as he finished his beer, slamming the mug hard on the table top before saying, “Excuse me,” and walking off.

“Hmm,” Natasha purred, “I see you’re not getting along any better with your best friend than you are with me. Perhaps it’s YOU who has the problem Steve. What do you think?”

Steve lowered his head, shaking it slowly from side to side, “Maybe it is… maybe it is.” Rising from his seat he said good night and left her sitting there on her own.  Never one to let things bother her she just smirked and chugged down the mostly full glass of beer that he had left behind.

 

Later that night, Bucky decided to send Madison a text, something he wasn’t in the habit of doing, especially while he was on a mission:

 

_Hey Angel,_

_I can’t stop thinking about you tonight and thought maybe a quick note would_  
be almost like talking to you. Things are going pretty good here… that’s a lie.   
Things seem to be at a complete stand still and I have wished several times that  
you were here to talk with.

_I miss you. I always miss you when I’m gone, I hope you know that._

Stopping for a moment, Bucky read what he had just typed and wondered what the hell he was doing.  Was he honestly thinking of telling Madison that he …? No. Well, yes, he did love her, but he couldn’t tell her that. Not by text.  And not until he got a chance to see if she was really as happy about this thing with Steve as she always thought she would be.  It was killing him to think that Steve was just using her, but Steve was the one she had always wanted to be with and **he** didn’t want to be the one to mess it up for her. He would sacrifice his own happiness, his dream of being with her; that’s how much she meant to him.  He deleted the text.  


Four days later found the group of Avenger’s in the midst of an intense fight. Just as he expected, talking got them nowhere and Bucky was happy to be punching, kicking and pretty much crushing anyone who got in his way. There were 5 kidnapped locals waiting to be released from the thugs who had grabbed them; and the sooner the better.  The go-between that was working with them had done his best, trying to reach an agreement with the kidnappers, but Cap finally reached his limit, outlining a quick rescue mission and setting it in motion. 

Once the dust settled and the radicals had been carted off to jail or the hospital or wherever, the team wasted no time in gathering their belongings and boarding the quinjet for the ride home. The group was unusually quiet; Nat wasn’t talking to Steve, Steve wasn’t talking to Bucky and Bucky wasn’t talking to anybody.  Clint piloted the jet and Tony slept.  
  


When the weary travelers reached home, Bucky stayed in his spot at the back of the plane, waiting for everyone to get off.  Steve waited too. The two of them stared through each other for several minutes before Bucky said, “I’m sorry Steve.  You’re right. If you and Madison are happy together then that’s great.  You are both free to be with whoever you want.  And it’s really none of my business.”

“Right… thank you Buck. But I think you and I really need to talk about…,” Steve didn’t get to finish his sentence as Bucky pushed past him, pausing just long enough to give him a sideways glance.

“No. No, we don’t need to talk,” Bucky sounded beat down.  Steve wanted to make things right with him, but it was clear that now was not the time; especially since he could see Madison making her way towards the plane.

He walked down the ramp and took about 6 steps before Madison reached him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, pulling his head down so her lips could reach his. A little startled by her enthusiasm, Steve dropped his bag and hugged her close, momentarily forgetting about Bucky and everything else.  After exchanging several warm kisses, she giggled and dropped her legs from around his waist, settling back down to the ground.

“Well, it looks like somebody missed me, at least a little!” he teased as he put his arm around her and they began walking back towards the main building. “Yes!!  I missed you to the moon and back!  How did it go?  Did everything finally work out the way you wanted?  Is everyone alright?” she threw that last question in, hoping that Steve would understand that she was asking about Bucky, without actually saying his name.

“Umm… yes. We were able to rescue the civilians, get them safely home, and put the bad guys in their place without too much damage,” he knew she wanted to know about Bucky, since he had disappeared like a puff of smoke before she made it to the plane. “As for everyone being okay? No one was injured.” He bopped her on the nose and said, “Let’s get inside.  I need a shower and I’m dying for some real home cooking!!”

Bucky, who had set off in one direction and then circled around the plane, stood in the shadows watching the two of them, pain stabbing at his heart.  Happy. She looked really happy, so he should be happy for her, right?  And Steve who had stood by him and believed in him and helped him when nobody else would…he should be happy for Steve too. He wanted to be.  But seeing them together made his chest hurt more than any bullet had ever managed to do and a giant lump began to form in his throat, threatening to choke him at any moment. His eyes stung, making his vision blurry and if he didn’t know better… It must have been the wind.  


As the days passed, it became woefully clear that he needed to leave. Not leave the Avengers, but to, at the very least, move out of the main building, away from Madison.  He had thought he would be able to handle it, her being with Steve.  After all, he had managed to watch her pine over the man for months while he waited for her to see what he already knew.  Now it seemed that he had waited too long and he just couldn’t do it anymore.  He talked to Tony about moving into one of the small houses scattered about the extensive compound grounds.  Stark had seemed surprised at first but a look of understanding soon crossed his face and he nodded.

“Sure Barnes… that will be fine. There are a handful of them that are vacant. Go to personnel tomorrow and they can show you what’s available.  Just fill out the paperwork and let us know if you need any help moving.”  He patted Bucky on the back and not knowing what else to say, he excused himself and hurried off.  


When word got to Madison that Bucky was moving out, she went to his room and knocked on his door. It was very obvious that he had been avoiding her and she had to know why he was leaving.   After several tries with no answer, she grabbed the door knob and turned it.  She pushed the door open and looking around she stepped inside. The shades were drawn, and only a dim glow from the hallway lit the room. She let her eyes adjust and it took a moment before she saw him sitting in a chair next to the bookcase.   He didn’t move.

“Bucky?” her voice sounded small even to her own ears. She waited for a reply and just when she decided that none would come, he spoke.

“What are you doing here Madison? You really shouldn’t be,” he spoke flatly, with no hint of emotion. It was as if he didn’t care if she was there or not, but if he had a choice he didn’t want her to be.

Taking a shaky breath, she walked over to where he sat and stood directly in front of him. She could see well enough now to know that he was fully dressed, even his boots were laced up, so either he had simply been sitting there sleeping in the chair, or ignoring her knock on purpose.

“Bucky, please talk to me. I don’t understand why you are so upset with me. What did I do?  You have to know that whatever it is, I would never hurt you on purpose.  Please, please tell me what’s going on,” her voice broke then as she fought back tears.

Breathing in deeply, he stood to face her and then shook his head. “Madison, you are with Steve now.  You shouldn’t be coming to my room… or Sam’s room or Tony’s or even Vision’s. Most men don’t like it when their woman is too friendly with another guy.  I’m sure if you asked Steve, he would tell you that,” he pulled the drapes open and looked out the window, hoping that she couldn’t see that he was covering up his true feelings.

“I…” she struggled to find the words, “Bucky, we’re **friends** … I mean…I thought we were.  So what happened? Is... is it Steve?  Did he say something to you?  I’ll just tell him that he has no right…”

“No angel… you can’t do that. He didn’t say anything.” For the first time his voice softened a bit.

“Then **why?** Why have you been avoiding me?  Why won’t you talk to me? Why are you leaving? Why are you doing this?  Bucky, I don’t understand… please help me understand.”  Her tears flowed freely now and it took every ounce of his willpower to say what had to be said.

“Madison, it really doesn’t matter why. I have to do this for me. It isn’t all about you, ok?  It’s me… It’s just the way I am. That’s all there is to it.  Now, you need to go. I’ll see you around the compound, but we can’t hang out anymore… that’s over.”  With those last two sentences, he had grabbed her by the wrist and led her toward the door.

With a look of agony and confusion she whispered, “Bucky?”

“Good night Madison,” his final words as he shut the door and locked it.

They stood on opposite sides of the door, both of them hurting, each needing the other in ways that they couldn’t or wouldn’t admit. Bucky listened for a long time, and finally he heard Madison move away, the sound of her crying actually growing louder before it began to fade. He walked to his bedroom and with a deep groan, he put his fist through the wall.  His flesh fist.

“Sgt Barnes,” the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke softly through the intercom in his room, “do you require assistance?”

Swiping at the tears in his eyes he cleared his throat, “No. Thank you.”

“I could contact Capt Rogers…”

“NO! I’m fine.  Thank you.”

“Good night Sgt.”

Bucky simply closed his eyes and nodded, hating himself for what he had just done. It was going to be a long night.

 

Back in her room, Madison locked her door, turned on the radio much louder than necessary then stripped off her clothes and sat in the shower, crying like she had lost her best friend; which, in her mind, she had. She gave in to gut wrenching sobs of despair, sadness overwhelming her senses, her heart bleeding from the pain. After 20 minutes, she had calmed down enough to shut the water off and get ready for bed. She took a couple of aspirin, simply because she didn’t have anything stronger and turned off the radio, climbing into her bed and turning on the small television that sat atop her chest of drawers.  When she finally noticed that her phone was blinking with a text, she opened it and read the message from Steve:

 

_“Hey baby,_

_I’ve been looking for you!! When you get this give me a buzz and we can take_  
a walk or watch a movie together if you like. Either way, let me know that you  
are ok… ok?

_I Love you,_

_Steve”_

 

She stared at the text, especially those last two lines. He loved her? Yes, he had told her that several times, causing her battered heart to race a bit and she knew she should be thrilled by those words…she **_was_** thrilled; but somehow they paled in comparison to the loss she felt at the moment.  She also knew that if he was really worried, he could just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. where she was, but he respected her privacy and she was thankful for that because, he honestly might not appreciate how much Bucky had upset her. With a sigh, she texted him back:  


_“Hi you…_

_I’m sorry, I’m just super tired tonight for some reason. I’ve been napping and hope  
you haven’t been waiting too long for my reply.  I think I’m just going to call it a night._

_Thank you for worrying about me. I promise that I am fine. I’ll see you in the morning._

_xooxx,_

_Maddie_  
  


She lay down then, and watched some murder mystery marathon thing until she fell asleep. The television timer was set and eventually turned itself off; she never noticed when Bucky crept into her room and watched her sleep, knowing that her tossing and turning and soft whimpers of sadness were likely his fault.

 

A few hours later, she was awakened by a persistent tapping on her door. She opened it to find Steve standing there in full Captain America uniform.

“Hey baby… there’s been an earthquake in Columbia and several miners are trapped in a cave. We are heading that way to see how we can help.  I just wanted to let you know before we take off.  There could be more after-shocks, so the situation could change before we even get there. It might be a while before I can contact you.  Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

“I know. I know you’ll all be fine. But still, be careful and come home to me soon, okay?” 

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms to kiss her goodbye, neither of them noticing when Bucky arrived until he cleared his throat. “Steve, we’re all ready to go.  I’ll meet you on the jet.”  He nodded at Madison and walked away. Steve gave her a funny look then kissed her on the forehead, “You be good while I’m gone.”

She nodded, giving him a tiny little wave then watched as he walked down the hall. She closed her door and curled up on the couch. It seemed she wasn’t finished crying after all.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Revelations**

Days turned into weeks and time ticked away, disappearing into the darkness of the abyss or the staggering vastness of the universe or wherever it is that time goes once it has been used or wasted by those who keep track of it.   No one knew exactly what had happened, only that Bucky had retreated to a private lodging and Madison wouldn’t or couldn’t talk about it.  Wanda had tried to engage her in a conversation about it, hoping to help or at least understand, but to no avail.  She worried for Bucky.  Was he falling back into his old self-destructive habits?  He seemed ‘ok’ the times she had run into him at team meetings and meals, though his usual teasing banter had disappeared.   She worried for Madison who had clearly been side-swiped by his actions and suffered in silence because of it.  She wasn’t the same sweet, carefree woman with the ready smile who joined them all those months ago.  


Weeks passed, missions came and went and Madison was promoted to a semi-official team member. On more than one occasion, Tony had gone to her, simply laid out the details of the circumstances involved and let her use her ability to calculate the pros and cons and possible outcomes of the situation, and then peeling back the challenges or gaps that he just couldn’t see, to always come up with something to help them in the field.  He even allowed her to travel with the team on those ops that he felt certain that she would be in little danger.  There was always the possibility that something could go wrong, and she gladly accepted that.

 

Steve found himself caught in a trap of his own making.  He hated being so unfair to Madison. He loved her, he did… but he wasn’t ‘in love’ with her. Not really.  It had dawned on him that he was treading a narrow path on this one, and he wasn’t sure what to do.  He enjoyed spending time with her, no matter what they were doing and he loved holding her in his arms, her warm body snuggled close to his.  Only he felt guilty too because far too often when he was holding her, he was thinking of Nat.   And then there was Bucky… he wasn’t sure what to think about him. They were on speaking terms again, but their friendship had been strained to the limits and he had begun to believe that, whether the man would admit it or not, Bucky actually **was** in love with Madison.  That’s the only thing that made any kind of sense… except if he was in love with her, why had he never said anything about it?

 

Over the Labor Day weekend, Tony and Pepper hosted a large gathering at the Avenger’s complex, with lots of friends and most of the team members present. Even Thor put in an appearance along with Peter Parker and Scott Lang.  Madison was so excited and so happy to spend a little time with her brother, that her laughter once again filled the air.  Everyone noticed the bright smile on her face and Bucky in particular was struck by how incredibly beautiful she was when she smiled.  His eyes followed her everywhere she went, which did not go unnoticed by his date, a nurse that Sam had introduced him to and that he had gone out with several times. She had ended up spending most of that afternoon with Sam and Vision… but that’s a story for another time.

Madison had smiled brightly and spoken kindly to the woman when Bucky introduced the two of them and if Steve didn’t know her as well as he did, he might have believed that the smile was genuine. There was something in her eyes that told him it wasn’t… and that pretty much sealed his belief that his days with Madison Lang were numbered, and in truth they probably should be.   


 

In mid-October, as leaves of yellow and red fell like rain, Madison was looking out the immense window of the office/lab that she worked in with several others. It was so quiet inside that you could hear the wind howling and buffeting at the windows.  The whole group appeared to be struggling to fight off the lure of sleep, but she was the only one who jumped when Tony entered unannounced and said, “Well! This is certainly not the lively group I expected to find!!

Madison blushed hotly, “Sorry Mr. Stark… I didn’t sleep very well last night. I know that’s not a very good excuse but it’s all I’ve got.”  

Tony looked at the others and said, “Why don’t we call this one? Everybody just, take the rest of the day off!”  He didn’t have to twist any arms as the others turned off their computers, gathered their belongings and were out the door in less than three minutes.

When they were alone, he put his arm around Madison and gave her a hug. “Listen Lang 2-point-0… I know that you have been going through some personal stuff and believe me when I say, I understand. Give yourself some credit.  You are doing a great job and I have no complaints.  I actually came to ask if you felt up to going out in the field. Should be a short trip, but the fresh air and a change of scenery might do you a world of good, what do think?”

She was smiling and nodding before he finished his sentence, “Yes!! Of course, I would love that!”

“I thought you would… but you need to know that Barnes will be with you, along with Clint, Vision and Wanda. Is that going to be a problem?”

Her heart lurched a bit at the mention of Bucky’s name, but she hid her emotions and shook her head, “No… no. I don’t think that will be any problem at all.”

 

Bucky’s reaction had not been nearly as positive. “What? Why?  Why do we need her?  I mean, I know she’s very clever and has a way of looking at things… but… this op seems pretty straight forward to me and…”

“Yes, it does seem that way. And those are the ones that usually find a way to go wrong.  We are trying to keep this low key.  Or had you not considered the group members I’m sending?  Each one of you uses stealth to your greatest advantage.” Tony tried to not sound patronizing.

“Right, but **we** can all defend ourselves if we need to…”

“Are you trying to convince me you won’t be able to keep an eye on her **and** do your job?”

Bucky rolled his head back and sighed. “No. That won’t be a problem.”

“Good. You have a couple of hours before take-off.  It will all work out fine, I’m sure.”   


Tony nodded at Bucky and smiled to himself. He wasn’t as old and self-absorbed as he may sometimes appear.  He had figured out a long time ago that Barnes was in love with Madison.  And he fully believed that she shared those feelings, she was just so caught up in the allure of Capt. America that she didn’t want to admit it.   And Steve?  Well, Steve had always been a bit of a mystery to him, but he was pretty sure that he was in over his head at the moment, but would come up for air soon enough.  These kids… it seemed like not one of them could see the forest for the trees…

 

And Natasha; what did she think about all of these mind games being played all around her? She snorted and stood back to watch.  It wasn’t her responsibility to point out the obvious. She knew two things for certain. Steve loved her.  And Bucky loved Madison. She recognized the look in Bucky’s eyes when he looked at Madison.  He had looked at her that way long ago and far way.  Those two were going to be together, she had no doubt about it.  And Steve would do what Steve always did; he would come to her, confess his sins and ask her to help put everything back in its proper place. She shivered as the quinjet rose and a gust of wind swirled around her.  She felt certain that day was very near. 

 

**Winds of Change**

When Madison learned that their “short little trip” would take them all the way to Cairo, and that they would be focusing on some strange activities around the Pyramids of Giza, she nearly squealed with excitement. She had always, always wanted to visit the pyramids!  Clint smiled broadly at her and regaled her with stories of his last visit there. Bucky tried to ignore her excitement, but her giggles of joy were contagious.  She and Wanda discussed how they should dress and what kind of shopping they might need to do and Vision just nodded in approval as he listened. Even Bucky participated in the conversation, throwing in his two cents and garnering more giggles and several eye rolls from both women.

While all of the others could certainly be called ‘world travelers’ (even Vision in his short life had travelled far greater distances than most people ever would), Madison had actually travelled very little. A handful of vacations in the Gulf, a trip to the Grand Canyon and one short cruise with her college friends with a 3 night stop-over in Cancun… all very nice, but not exactly the stuff that dreams are made of.  As a result, she lit up like a Christmas tree as they stepped off the jet in a foreign land.

Bucky watched her as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. A soft smile kissed her lips as she listened to the sounds, soaking in the warmth of the sun as it caressed her skin; her body almost trembling as she absorbed the totally strange atmosphere in the air. When she opened her eyes, he didn’t look away, his electric blue eyes locked on hers with such intensity that the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention.  And then he smiled at her and for the first time…she knew.

“Ladies,” Clint interrupted the moment as he placed an arm around Wanda’s shoulder and reached the other out toward Madison. “I believe I see the first shop that you two need to check out,” He directed their attention to a small hut-like building filled with a variety of hats, scarves and a few shirts made from some incredibly lightweight material.  “We don’t want your delicate skin exposed to the burning Egyptian sun, now do we?”

Both women giggled and entered the store, shopping foremost in their minds. Vision was left to watch over them as Clint and Bucky found a quiet spot to sit and go over the latest info forwarded to them by F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

“This stuff just doesn’t make sense. All this nonsense about flashing lights, strange noises and disappearing artifacts… I feel like a part of the Scooby Gang,” Clint rubbed his hands across his cheek, shaking his head in disbelief.

Bucky gave him a look of utter confusion. “Scooby Gang?”

“Yeah, you know? Velma? Vanessa, Shaggy… Scooby Doo?” 

No light of recognition shone in the soldier’s eyes. “Oh… **you know**...uh... never mind.  Just, never mind.”

“Right. So, any suggestions where we should start? Do we have any contacts that are likely to be of any help?”

“Nah. I mean, we have the name of the curator who sent the letter to Stark requesting we look into it.”

“Why the Avengers?” Bucky was beginning to think this might actually turn into a real vacation. “Sounds like a job for the local authorities.”

“Uhhh.. well, he seems to attribute the thefts to…” Clint stopped and cocked his head, not sure he wanted to even say it, “some kind of alien activity.”

Bucky, who had been doing an admirable job of balancing his chair on the back legs, nearly lost his balance, bringing the seat down hard to the floor. “Aliens? **_Aliens?_** I assume you aren’t talking about Thor or any of his people?”

“Doesn’t seem that way,” Clint sighed, then groaned, “I’m getting too old for this stuff.”

Bucky ran his hands through his hair, “Are we really buying this story?”

Shaking his head slowly from side to side, Clint forced out a puff of air, “Per Tony, we are just “taking a look see”. Now that we KNOW we are not alone, we can’t dismiss the possibility, but there seems to be no real motive… I mean, why would they… if it IS ‘they’ come here just to mess with some old relics?”

Nodding in agreement, Bucky tapped his fingers on his leg nervously and looked around.

“Don’t worry man. She… I mean, they are fine.  Vision can handle pretty much anything that comes along.  You know that.”  That earned him a warning look from the super soldier, but Clint just laughed.  


They pulled up several maps and details of the missing items, as well as statements from a couple of “witnesses” who had actually seen very little. About the time they agreed that their first step was to simply visit the site as tourists, Vision, Wanda and Madison joined them at their table with packages and cold drinks.   Madison squeezed into the chair that Clint pulled up between Bucky and himself and was surprised when Bucky did not move away at least a little.  It didn’t seem to bother him a bit that their thighs and hips were pressed together or that they kept bumping elbows as they sipped their drinks.

The not so subtle change in his attitude was throwing Madison for a bit of loop, but she couldn’t deny how happy it made her. Never mind the weak sensation that his nearness brought to her knees and the nervous jitters that rose each time he looked at her.  When he put his arm around the back of her chair and rested his hand on her shoulder, she couldn’t help the look of confusion that crossed her face. Clint saw it, Wanda saw it.  Bucky was playing some kind of game, but none of the others caught on until he motioned with his eyes toward the crowded bar to their left.

Several official types had gathered there and naturally, they had noticed the group of strangers and were watching them closely. Finally, the apparent leader of the group approached the table and introduced himself as a member of local law enforcement.  He couldn’t help but wonder what the Avenger’s were doing in ‘his city’. 

“Vacationing,” the lie rolled off Bucky’s tongue with absolute ease as he smiled brightly.

“Right!” Clint joined in. “We had some free time and since we have all heard such wonderful things about your city and the amazing sites… we thought we should see it for ourselves!”

The man nodded, somewhat appeased, but still a little suspicious. “I recognize most of you from the news.  Just remember, if we need your help with anything, we will ask for it.  Enjoy your stay.”  He rejoined his companions and they all left the restaurant.

“Nice guy,” Clint mused.

“Yeah, real friendly and helpful,” Bucky added as he pulled his arm from Madison’s shoulder.

She got it now. Bucky had been ‘acting’ like they were a couple… that made perfect sense.  It really did.  So why did it hurt?  Why should it matter?  She was with Steve…Steve, who she hadn’t thought of even once since they had arrived in Cairo. What was wrong with her anyway? She had never considered herself one of those women who… no!  She wasn’t like that.  She truly did love Steve Rogers.  She did.  Didn’t she?  Or was it the challenge of winning over Capt. America that had driven her to behave so foolishly? 

With a quick glance towards Bucky, she suddenly felt queasy and embarrassed beyond description. She had acted like a teenage girl, all ga-ga over the latest rock star.  And he had listened to her gush over his best friend time and again, ad nauseam. He chose that moment to squint at her in that roguish way of his and she nearly choked.

“Excuse me guys,” she stood carefully so as not to trip over Bucky, but she couldn’t quite manage it without putting her hand on his thigh for a moment of support. “I think I need, uh, some air.” She grabbed her packages and Wanda grabbed her own, giving the men a ‘look’ and followed her out.

Catching up with Madison, Wanda touched her elbow softly, “Maddie, are you alright?”

Pausing to take a deep breath, Madison nodded, “Yes… I just felt… a little claustrophobic…”

The petite red-head studied her face before smiling. “Okay.”

They looped arms and walked the short ½ block back to their hotel and the spacious rooms they shared.

 

Back at the restaurant, Vision watched as several looks passed between Clint and Bucky and finally he asked, “Is there something I should know?”

Both men looked away and chose that moment to chug down the last of their drinks.

“I see,” was all he said… and oddly enough, he did.

After a few minutes, Clint whipped up a text to Wanda, suggesting that the ladies rest up for a couple of hours. He and Bucky had found info about a ‘night time adventure’ tour that promised unbelievable, unforgettable views of the great pyramids after dark. Seemed like a good place to start their investigation.   Bucky filled Vision in on the details and the three of them walked over to the kiosk where the tickets were sold and made the arrangements.    

Another drink or two later and they headed back, stopping at a local bakery to buy treats to take back to the hotel. Bucky knew Madison had quite a weakness for sweets and he felt like he may have hurt her feelings earlier and it would be a good peace offering.  As he paid the man behind the counter, Clint spoke under his breath, “It’s not going to work you know.”

Bucky graced him with a look of faux innocence. “What are you talking about?”

“She can’t be placated with sugary treats… you need to tell her the truth or this thing between you two is going to end badly. You know that, right?”

For a brief moment, Clint saw the pain in Bucky’s eyes and he felt truly sorry for the guy. He could see it was a difficult position to be in; loving a woman who was in love with your best friend. But he still believed that Bucky should tell Madison how he felt. Put all the pieces on the table and see how they fall. 

“Sorry man… I know it’s not my business but I happen to believe that YOU deserve a chance at happiness, just as much as the next guy, if not more.”

Bucky sighed, “Thanks Clint. It just isn’t that simple.”

“I believe Clint is correct this time Sgt Barnes,” Vision joined the conversation without hesitation. Both men looked at him in surprise.

“I see things. More than you know. You should take the risk in order to gain the rewards…. Is that how the expression goes?”

Clint smirked, “Close enough.”  

Bucky shook his head as they reached the hotel. “I’m gonna have a smoke, I’ll be up shortly.”

Vision started to say something else, but Clint patted him on the back, challenging, “Last one to the shower is a rotten egg!” as the elevator opened. Vision just shook his head as he walked through the door and then disappeared up the shaft.  “Damn it!” was the last thing Bucky heard as he turned to go outside.  


Meanwhile, Madison and Wanda had already opened their purchases and laid them out, deciding on what they should wear on that evening’s adventure. Sorting through a small package filled with a variety of bath salts, Wanda selected one and poured a generous amount in the tub now filling with water for Madison to enjoy a nice soothing soak.  The small room was soon overflowing with the scent of jasmine and spice and both women sighed “Ooooohhhh…” as the aroma reached them in the living area.  In just a matter of minutes, Madison was stepping into the tub, sliding down into the soothing aromatic warmth with a gentle sigh. 

  


**Several miles a shadowy figure rises from the floor of one of the still uncovered antechambers of one of the largest of the pyramids. A sudden change in temperature followed by a swoosh of air resulted in a sprinkling of dust scattering on the floor. The light blue oval shaped stone that had been resting there undisturbed for centuries, vibrated slightly for only a moment, and then all was quiet once more.**

**Outside, three men who had been scouring the tombs for weeks, now held little hope of making the grand discovery they had been led to believe they would find. However, they were young and always up for adventure, and were having far too much fun seeing their hoaxes and trickery covered on the daily news.  They had no idea how much trouble their antics would earn them if they were caught by the local authorities, not to mention the Avengers that they had drawn into the mix.  Sometimes ignorance is bliss and sometimes… it’s just ignorance!**


	4. Chapter Four

 

**The Scooby Gang**

When Bucky tapped on the door across the hall from the rooms where he, Clint and Vision were staying, Wanda opened up with a knowing smile on her face.

“Bucky… come in! We are about 30 seconds from ready to go,” she let him pass then closed the door softly. 

Looking at her he smiled and said, “Hey Wanda, you look very nice. I really like the hat…” his voice trailed off as Madison walked in from the bedroom. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, his sudden intake of breath speaking volumes.  Wearing a simple, floral, wrap-around skirt and a sleeveless silk blouse, her tanned arms and legs displayed to perfection; Madison was a picture of elegance and sophistication.  Her long hair rested in the middle of her back in a thick braid, interwoven with silk ribbons of pink and blue to match her skirt.  Her skin was radiant and the spicy clean scent of her bath salts was intoxicating as far as Bucky was concerned.

When it became evident that he was not going to actually say anything, Madison grabbed her wallet and turning to him she asked, “Ready?”

Finally regaining the power of speech, Bucky cleared his throat, “Yes... after you,” He opened the door and held it for Wanda, then waited for Madison to pass through before he stepped out of the room and double checked to see that the door had locked properly before joining the others.

Vision noticed the smirk on Wanda’s face and gave her a quizzical look. She took his hand and gave him a tiny shake of her head. Bucky was clearly affected by Madison and she didn’t want their moment ruined by the other two men who could be blind as bats on occasion.  They joined a larger group in front of the hotel, where the tour bus had just begun to load.  Vision wondered why they didn’t find their own means of transportation, and Clint had explained that, for the moment, they had to play the part of curious visitors and just blend in with the other tourists.  They were on a fact finding mission tonight, nothing more, unless of course something major happened and they had to intervene.

On the bus, they moved to the back where Wanda took a window seat with Vision, Clint had a seat to himself and Bucky slipped in beside Madison as she smoothed her skirt and glanced out the window to her right. She could feel his eyes on her and as a blush rose to her cheeks he spoke softly, “You look amazing.  You’re feeling better now?”

It took her moment to realize he was referring to her leaving the group abruptly earlier that day.

“Thank you... and yes. I’m much better now.  You remember how wound up I get in small places sometimes.”

Bucky nodded, wondering how the open air restaurant where they had been sitting could ever seem uncomfortably small, but he didn’t say anything. He had plenty of his own triggers for anxiety and would never fault anyone else for theirs.

In a matter of minutes, the door was closed and the tour got under way. The bus was about three quarters full, which made for a comfortable ride.  Their guide pointed out several items of interest as they drove along as well as keeping them entertained with his corny sense of humor.  Bucky groaned several times at some of the man’s jokes, shaking his head and giving Madison a sideways glance rolling his eyes.  To his delight, she seemed to be in a very good mood and giggled at most of what the guide said as well as Bucky’s reactions.  Every once in a while, Clint would laugh loudly at something and that made them both laugh more.  In practically no time, they arrived at their destination. 

Before the driver opened the doors, the guide went over their itinerary and a small list of rules that must be followed for the protection of the ancient site. Bucky and Clint exchanged glances, surprised at how lax the security seemed, especially considering the recent troubles there. Once they had received their instructions, they exited the bus, where they had to sign in as visitors.

It was all rather impressive.  The size of the pyramids, the complexity of the design, the number of men and the exhausting amount of time spent in creating the tombs, the intricate details of each chamber, the rituals, and the rich history of the Egyptians.  It was fascinating and for a little while, the group of Avengers found themselves just as captivated by it all as every other tourist in their group.  Madison in particular was moved by the place and at one point during the guide’s presentation, without thinking about it, Bucky took her by the hand and stayed near until it was time for the group to move to the next exhibit.  When she pulled her hand free, he had to remind himself that she was not solely his to protect.

About half way through the evening’s itinerary, the group stopped at a lovely patio area, lights strung around the parameter, giving it a pleasant, cheery atmosphere. Soft music played from well hidden speakers and a light snack was served.  The Scooby Gang, as Clint insisted on calling them, again squeezed around one small table, but Madison was careful to avoid sitting next to Bucky. It didn’t take long for her to realize her mistake.  Sitting across the table from him, unable to avoid his probing gaze proved to be far more difficult than she had considered.

When Clint broached the subject of taking a peek around without the watchful eye of their guide following them, Wanda worried that the man would notice if they all disappeared at once.

“Right, that’s why I suggest that Buck and Madison wander off discreetly. Maddie you can get a better look at the set-up; see if anything stands out as odd to you. Wanda, you, Vision and I can keep the guide side-tracked long enough to give these two a little time to explore. If he questions their absence, we can suggest that they snuck of to be “alone” for a moment or two. How does that sound?”

The smirk on Bucky’s face told Madison that he was daring her to come up with some excuse to not be alone with him. She decided to play innocent, “That sounds perfect!  What do you think Bucky?”

Madison jumped a little as Bucky pushed away from the table and moved to stand behind her. Leaning forward he spoke into her ear, his warm breath tickling and raising goose bumps on the back of her neck.  “Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

Before she could reply, he pulled her chair back from the table and taking her hand he drew her up, slipping his arm around her waist. Without saying a word she leaned into him, and casually placed her arm behind him resting her hand on his lower back. As they sauntered toward the edge of the patio and the shadows beyond, Bucky looked over his shoulder at their table and winked dramatically.  The sound of Clint’s laughter followed them as they continued on.

 

**A Slow Awakening**

Half expecting to hear a shout of warning, they picked up their pace as they put some distance between themselves and the others. Bucky had moved his hand firmly to Madison’s arm to urge her along; with his long stride she was practically running. There were very few hiding places and he didn’t want to stop until they were well out of sight. When Madison tried to yank her arm free, he did stop and pulled her down to a squatting position, making them stand out less in the bright moonlight.

“What is it?” he asked much more harshly than he had intended.

“I can’t keep up with you… short legs, no super soldier serum and I’m really not dressed for a marathon,” she hissed looking him dead in the eye like it was his fault.

Rubbing his hand across his mouth and down his chin, he knew she was right. They were only supposed to be tourists tonight, not working agents.  Her wrap-around skirt had parted and his attention was focused on the generous amount of bare leg now exposed to the night.  Closing his eyes, he shocked her when he nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah… sorry… I wasn’t thinking. We’re almost there, are you good to go on?”

“Yes, of course. I just need you to slow down a bit, please.”

His smile was tender as his eyes roamed over her face and he reached out to wipe the small droplets of sweat trickling down the hairline. He wisely kept his eyes focused there and away from the top of her blouse where more moisture was gathering.   


Madison could not understand what was happening. She could not understand the way Bucky was out and out flirting with her.  She could not understand the feelings she was having.  And she could not understand how right it all felt.  Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed herself up to stand in front of him saying, “Okay. Let’s do this.”  


Bucky had watched her expressions change over and again as she’d struggled with some internal battle. In all the months that he had known her, he’d never wanted her more than he did at that moment. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.  He knew that he was using the ploy of being spies and ‘playing a part’ to his advantage…it was something that he had learned and used many times as an agent of HYDRA.  And he was very good at it.  He also knew that it really wasn’t fair to Madison.  They were thousands of miles from home on a grand adventure the likes of which she had never experienced before.  She was out of her league and he knew it.  And he didn’t care... If this is what it took to get her away from Steve long enough to look at HIM, then he was down with it.

Standing in the deep shadow of the Pyramid of Khafre, the second largest of the three main structures in Giza, they studied a detailed map that Tony Stark had included in the info “packet” that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had sent them. Bucky had wisely printed the maps out, fairly certain that they would not be able to use the internet at the Pyramid site.  He was correct about that.  They couldn’t even get cell phone service, which seemed odd, considering ‘civilization’ was not all that far away.  He had also noted that their guide’s walkie-talkie reception was “iffy” at best. Vision had pointed out that there was an unusual electrostatic emission found in all pyramids around the world.

With an uncanny ease, Bucky found a way to slip past the ‘guard’ and keeping his hand firmly attached to Madison’s they were inside one of the main chambers in no time. They walked a little deeper inward and around a corner and he pulled what appeared to be a glow stick from inside his vest.  It put out plenty of light and in no time Madison got her bearings. As she studied the map, comparing it with what she was seeing around her, a small frown began creasing her forehead. 

“Can… can we see what’s behind here?” she pointed as her eyes went back to the map in her hand.

Bucky looked at the wall then back at her… “Yes.” He grabbed her hand and tugged gently.

As she looked up at him, he could almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes. “Do you think it’s something fishy?”

Thinking about it for a second, she smiled softly, “I don’t know. I just want to see what’s what.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “You’re the boss.”

As she followed along behind him, squeezing between pillars and around sharp corners and jumping one small, perfectly square open shaft in the floor that made no kind of sense to her OR Bucky, Madison found herself warming to the whole situation. It had been a long while since she and Bucky had been so open and carefree with each other.  She realized once again how much she missed spending time with him; as well as how easily she had managed to take Steve completely out of the equation.  Maybe she had been wrong all this time?  Maybe…

“Here we are,” Bucky interrupted her thoughts.

She stood in the center of the small vacant room, no visible markings on any of the walls, no sign that any excavation had ever occurred, a simple, empty room that felt as if it was on top of a giant generator. The friction in the air was palpable and it felt all wrong. Turning slowly to study the entire area, she stopped once to look at Bucky.  “Do you feel that?”  He only nodded and she continued to survey every corner.  Asking him for the map, he moved closer to hand it to her, popping a new light stick so she could easily read it.  Tracing her finger over the path she thought they had just followed, with one minor correction from Bucky, she whispered, “humh” and traced the path again.

Curious, he watched her hand’s progress, saw it falter for a moment, and then continue on. When she raised her eyes to stare at an area near the ceiling, he stared too, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.   “Madison, what do you see?”    She was turning to answer him when suddenly the clatter of rocks falling and several flashes of a bright light brought their exploration to a halt.

Purely from instinct, he grabbed her and reached for his weapon… of course he had none. The passengers had been subject to a cursory search before they had boarded the bus and again as they exited Pushing her behind him, he debated tossing the light, but worried that they would take a wrong turn or fall down that stupid shaft between them and the exit.  He moved back in the direction they had come from wishing for all he was worth that he had something to protect her with besides his bare hands.  Madison tapped his shoulder to get his attention. As he stopped moving, she tapped her ear and pointed in a general direction. Bucky listened closely and he heard what she was hearing.  It didn’t sound like aliens; at least none that he had ever encountered.

Moving towards the sound they heard the voices growing louder and apparently now moving in their direction. Stepping on a concrete slab with several deep insets, they hid themselves and doused their light; not a moment too soon as the three young men who had become infamous in deed only, suddenly rushed by on a wave of adrenaline and laughter.  Whatever it was that they had been doing was clearly not sanctioned by the government or those in charge of the tours.  Bucky thought about doing something to scare them, but he didn’t know if they were armed and didn’t want to take the chance with Madison there.

Once they were certain that the trio was not coming back, Bucky helped Madison from her perch and they hurried toward the exit. They returned to the main group just in time, as their guide had just begun asking questions as to their whereabouts.  Having made the trip back at break neck speed, Madison looked the part of a woman who had been the subject of somewhat amorous overtures.  Bucky wore a shit-eating grin and when the driver scolded them for keeping everyone waiting; he apologized and raised his brows in a comically wicked manor; which garnered him a boisterous laugh from the robust man.

They all returned to the same seat they’d had before and as the bus jolted into motion, Bucky put his arm around Madison and gave her a squeeze before whispering “Are you okay?”

With a nod she smiled up at him, “I am now.”

Bucky kissed her damp forehead and they both leaned back and closed their eyes. They would fill the others in when they had made it back to the hotel.

 

Once they arrived, the men joined Madison and Wanda in their suite and after everyone had made themselves comfortable, Clint asked, “Okay you two. What did you come up with?  Are we dealing with visitors from beyond?”

Bucky laughed as he took a chug from the bottle of water Madison was sharing with him. “No.  At least I don’t think so. Shit, I don’t know.”

“Well thanks for clearing that up for us.” Clint scratched his head and looked to Madison for her input.

“I… I don’t know either. I mean, mostly no.  We crossed paths with three young men who were clearly up to no good, making noises and flashes of light, only we couldn’t really see what they were doing.”

“What do you mean?”

Bucky took over, “Clint, listen. We were in the second tallest pyramid… Madison was doing her thing and we were about to investigate one wall much more closely when the commotion started.  We didn’t know who it was or how they would react if they caught us, so we took cover.  It seems that they are using one pyramid as a base to “haunt” the other, for lack of a better description.”

“Right,” Madison joined in, “but there definitely was something else happening. Bucky and I both felt it, and might have been able to see something if we hadn’t been interrupted.”

“What do you mean, you ‘felt’ it?” Vision asked her softly.

“There was this almost silent humming vibration… I don’t know how to describe it. And then we spotted something on the wall that looked out of place, or at least out of the norm of what one would expect in a burial tomb… we needed more time.  Sorry, you guys.  I’m not being much help, am I?”

“On the contrary, it is very unlikely that any one of us would have noticed anything amiss on the chamber wall. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Thank you Vision. I just wish we’d had more time,” Madison smiled as Wanda moved to her side and gave her a hug.

“You’ll get another chance. If I’m not mistaken, the whole team is going to be back there in the morning, right guys?”

“Right,” Bucky stretched his arms and legs out in from of him. “And since we want to get there early, I think I’ll shower and hit the hay.”

There were several grunts of agreement, and after good nights were exchanged, they all did as Bucky had suggested. Before too very long, they were all resting in their beds and wondering what the next day would bring.

                                                +    +   +   +   +   +   +   +   +  

Sam, Steve and Natasha had finished up their own short hop to Mexico and had returned home to find the others had been sent on to Cairo.  Steve asked Tony if he wanted him to join them on that mission.

“No Cap. I’m sure they have it under control.  We aren’t really sure what we are dealing with, but I’m confident between the four of them they can manage.  If they need help, they’ll ask for it.”

Tony returned to his conversation with Bruce as Natasha approached Steve, wearing a smirk on her face, “What’s wrong Rogers? Afraid she can’t handle the pressure?  Or afraid she’ll wake up and realize that she belongs with Barnes?”

“Natasha, sometimes…”

“Oh come on Steve. Isn’t it about time to put an end to this game?  You have strung this poor girl along far too long, knowing full well that you aren’t in love with her and never will be.” 

Steve grabbed Nat’s arm and whispered gruffly, “Nat, I think maybe we should discuss this in private, don’t you?”

The graceful beauty smiled at him and then looked towards the two scientists deep in conversation, “Really? You don’t know that everyone **knows** what you’ve been up to?  Everyone except poor little Madison that is.  And quite honestly, I think she knows it too. She’s just waiting for you call it off between the two of you.”

They had moved from Tony’s office to the hall and were rounding the corner to a small sitting area.

“And just what is it that you want Natasha?” Steve who had already been feeling guilty had never considered that Madison might already know that he was basically using her to get under Nat’s skin. “What do **you** want me to do?”

Sliding up next to Steve, her body pressing against him, she put her hands on the back of his neck and locked her gaze on his, “I want YOU to explain to me why you felt it necessary to pull this little stunt, to tell me that you love me and no one else, to apologize to Madison and Bucky and let them have the relationship they should have shared from the beginning. I want you to be the brave, self-sacrificing hero we all know that you are and make things right.”

Steve hung his head and then raised his eyes to hers once again. “You know I love you more than anything and anyone in this whole world. And I can’t even figure out for myself why I thought I needed to do any of this.  I am so sorry Nat.  Can you forgive me?”

Chucking him softly on the chin before pulling his head down for a deep, satisfying kiss, she sighed heavily. “Yes, of course. Now, what about Madison?”

“I…. I’ll explain it to her of course, but I just have this gut feeling that she… that things will work out for her and Buck, without much help from me or anyone else. Even I could see how much those two care for each other.”

The two of them embraced again, and all else was forgotten for the time being.

 

                                    +     +     +     +     +     +     +     +

                                   

**The old man sat alone in the darkened tomb. His skin was weathered and thin, his aged body frail and bent, his bony arms crossed over his knees as he bowed his head.  He had seen many things during his days on Earth; seen people come and go, nations rise and fall, seasons change and stars fall from the sky.  He didn’t belong here and it was finally time for him to go home.  The signs had all been accounted for and his visions filled with the words of old that called to him.**

**This sacred place had been desecrated many times over until there was nothing left but the eyes. The eyes that had seen more than he.  They lay scattered on the floor all around him, quiet now, but soon they would open and they would see.  See the state of things and know that it was time to go, time to take him home…**

 


	5. Chapter Five

 

**“I can see clearly now…”**  
  


Bucky’s eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around the room.  Clint was laying on his bed, fully dressed, arms crossed behind his head, snoring softly.  Vision appeared to be sleeping or re-booting or whatever it was he did, sitting with his head resting on the back of the sofa, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.  Moving to the window, Bucky peered out at the well lit night, the full moon still shining brightly.  He studied the courtyard below and saw nothing that might have startled him awake and was just about to return to his bed when a movement caught his eye.

He smiled to himself and laced up his boots, quietly making his way to the door to step outside.

“Where’s he going?” Clint asked softly from his bed, not even opening his eyes.

“I believe Miss Lang is wandering alone outside and Sgt Barnes has gone to … assist her.”

Clint snorted, “Right. I’m sure that’s it.”

Vision smiled into the darkness, “Yes that must be it.”

They both nodded and returned to their rest.

 

Outside, Madison had claimed the corner of a bench next to the fountain, where she sat and stared up at the stars. Bucky watched her for a moment as the moonlight played in her hair and twinkled off the water splashing in the fountain. She was so beautiful sitting there in the semi-darkness, her bare legs crossed seductively while her hair was now loose and falling around her face and down her back in waves.  She leaned her head back, exposing her neck as she drew in a deep breath and Bucky felt a stirring in his loins.  How many times had he dreamed of nuzzling the skin just below her jaw line? 

He must have made some kind of sound because Madison jumped and looked around to see who the intruder might be.

“Hey beautiful,” he spoke softly, his voice thick with emotions that had risen from nowhere.

“Bucky?” she whispered as she focused on his dark features. Only then did he notice the sparkle of moisture on her lashes.

“Madison, what is it? Are you okay?” he tried not to sound overly concerned, but the sight of her tears triggered something primal in him that insisted that he protect, defend and care for her.

She wanted to tell him.  She wanted to throw caution to the wind, wrap her arms around his neck and confess all the dreams and feelings and emotions she had been having for him since… they arrived in Cairo?  No. If she was going to be honest, at least with herself, these crazy wishes and the unbidden desire for Bucky had been lingering in the background for several weeks now, but she had kept them tucked away under lock and key.  She was with Steve! She shouldn’t be entertaining such thoughts. 

Only thing was… things with Steve hadn’t turned out to be anything like the fantasy she had built up in her mind. And in the process, she had managed to alienate her best friend who, as it turned out, may be the very man she was looking for all along. How could she have been so blind? So stupid?  So unfair to Bucky?  She had really messed things up and she didn’t have a clue how to fix any of it!

“Madison?” Bucky asked again, his blue eyes searching her green ones, the worry clear on his face.

“I… it… it’s nothing really. I, uh… it’s really strange,” she struggled to come up with some valid reason to be sitting outside alone in the middle of the night.  His hand resting on her shoulder seemed to weigh 1,000 pounds as his eyes still searched hers for the truth.

“What’s strange?”

“It’s… this. Being here in this incredible, strange land where nothing feels quite right. A place with so much beauty and decay, history and turmoil all rolled into one.  And not just the pyramids, but the whole country!  I guess its culture shock or something.  Remember, this travel thing is all pretty new to me. It’s fairly overwhelming…”

Bucky smiled and ran his fingers across her warm cheek and then to rest behind her ear.

“That’s it?” he questioned softly.

Madison tried to meet his gaze head on, but could only glance at him and nod.

“Okay. I get that.  It is a beautiful part of the world, steeped in traditions and relics of another time. Pretty awesome stuff.”  She still wouldn’t look at him. Bucky wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close. He longed to feel the warmth of her body molded against his, to feel her soft breath on his neck as she lay in his arms, secure in his love.  God!!  He had to tell her the truth… he couldn’t go on like this.  He had to know if there was a chance for them. 

“Yes… it is amazing,” Madison was suddenly feeling embarrassed.  She had slipped on a pair of shorts and tucked her very short, very sheer nightgown into them to come outside.  She never expected anyone to be up at that hour.  Crossing her arms over her breasts, she stood, saying “I think I’ll head back to bed.  Thanks for … for checking on me.”

“Madison,” Bucky reached for her arm, but she avoided his grasp and headed for the door.

“Good night Bucky.”

She was gone before he could even respond. Bucky sat in the spot that she had just vacated; the scent of her perfume lingered and he inhaled deeply.  Shaking his head at the whole situation, he pulled out a cigarette and after only a few puffs, he groaned and smashed it on the ground before heading back inside.

 

**Back at the pyramid Khafre, things had settled down for the night. No more trouble-making tricksters, no strange vibrations, no lights where none should be, no ancient eyes open and searching for answers.  All was quiet; the air was still; the spirits rested; the calm before the storm?**

The new day dawned bright and sunny, just like most days in Cairo. There were all ready dozens and dozens of people out and milling about on the streets of the city, just like most days. Vendors and hucksters were peddling their wares; shoppers gathered around, holding their wallets tight, just like most days.  Only something, something was different.  There seemed to be a sense of anticipation building.  Smiles were exchanged cautiously; laughter sounded almost forced; and the heat of the day was already rising from the ground building a cocoon around each person there. There were ominously dark clouds in the distance, but the tour guides assured everyone that it was hours away and that there was plenty of time to take in many of the sights.

The team met up for a light breakfast in the hotel restaurant area, then rented a car and headed back to the Giza site, trailing along behind the bus that had already left for the morning tours. Once they were close enough to the site, they passed the bus and reached the pyramids several minutes before it did, not wanting the driver to spot them there again. Not that it would really matter.  Clint thought it was likely that quite a few people signed up for both the day and night visits to the site.  Bucky just didn’t want to be noticed since he had put on a bit of a show the night before.

Once they had cleared security, they were given the option to join one of the groups that were already forming, or they could tour on their own, with a very specifically outlined map and headphones that described in detail the sites they would be allowed to examine on their own. They smiled at each other and opted for the second choice.  The first several stops they made followed the map precisely so anyone watching would believe they were going to follow the rules.  Once they entered the grounds of Kahfre, they hung back while a larger group took the prescribed path and once they were out of sight, Bucky led the way to the room they had found the night before, wanting to give Madison another chance to examine the wall she had found so intriguing.

They knew they had to focus on speed and stealth, or risk being caught. As a result, as she stood her ground, and tried to see what had caught her eye the night before, Wanda and Clint explored a little deeper into the tombs.   A small glimmer near the top of the wall caught her eye and she spoke softly, “Vision… can you… can you lift me up there?”

“Of course,” he did not hesitate as he picked her up in his arms and rose to the ceiling in one smooth motion.

Smiling at him a little sheepishly, she whispered, “Sorry I’m so heavy.”

“Nonsense. You’re as light as a feather.”

Madison giggled and Bucky cleared his throat, gracing them with a frown. Vision looked at Madison and rolled his eyes, making her laugh even harder.

“Is there some kind of humorous graffiti written up there? Care to share?”

“Bucky, hush! I’m trying to concentrate!” Madison winked at Vision as she reached out and gingerly touched the wall.  Sucking in her breath, she quickly pulled her hand back, and then reached out again.  In total disbelief, she watched as her fingers seemed to disappear into the wall.

“Oh… that is… interesting,” Vision seemed quite impressed.

“What do you think it is?” Madison was clearly shaken by the strange phenomenon.

“What? What is going on?” Bucky grumbled.  Vision was blocking his view.

“It appears to be some sort of phase displacement.” He reached out his own hand and felt the tingle as his cells began to break down.

“Phase what??” Bucky whispered gruffly.

“Beam me up Scotty!” Maddie smiled down at him. “Do you have something I can toss through it?”

Giving her a look of disbelief, Bucky shook his head, “Like what? A shoe?”

“No! But don’t you have something in any of those pockets that you can let us use?” she pointed at his vest that had 5 visible pockets and no telling how many hidden ones. 

Opening one of the flaps, he grumbled and tossed up a mostly empty pack of cigarettes.

Grasping the bottom of the pack tightly between her fingers, Madison pressed the pack against the anomaly and watched as it disappeared into the wall. Reaching further and further into the opening she felt something flutter lightly across her skin. “Oh!” was all she could say before pulling her hand back slowly.  The cigarette pack was gone… and resting on curve of her thumb and forefinger was a brilliant blue butterfly.  The expression of shock and amazement on her face was enough to make Bucky’s blood run cold.

“Get down Madison. Now.”

There was no mistaking the tone in his voice and no arguing with it. As Vision gently set her on the ground, he tried to reassure Bucky, “I am sorry Sgt. Barnes. It seemed perfectly safe; I could sense no danger at all.”

“Well that’s… that’s just lovely. I’m so glad you could “sense” that. However, we have no idea what we are dealing with and I’m not about to let Madison… or anyone take that kind of risk.”

“Sgt. Barnes, I am perfectly capable of walking through this wall. And I can tell you with complete certainty that I’ll just end up on the other side in another room of the Pyramid. The phase-shift is coming from… outside this structure.”

Wanda and Clint rejoined them as he finished speaking.

“Oh God… it IS aliens, isn’t it?” Clint scratched the back of his head, looking slightly ill at the thought.

“Let’s, let’s get out of here and take a look around the grounds.” Bucky didn’t know what they should do next; he just wanted to get everyone outside.

 

After another 20 minutes or so of walking around the perimeter of the pyramid, with no further strange findings, they agreed they should take a short break to cool off, and then investigate Khufu, the largest of the Giza pyramids. As they made their way back to the patio where they had rested the previous night, Bucky fell back in line to walk beside Madison. Taking her hand in his, he held it up to see if it looked injured in any way.  Whatever had allowed her to put it inside that wall and pull out a butterfly was technology far beyond his understanding and he worried that there might be some kind of damage.

When he looked into her eyes, she smiled, “It didn’t hurt, and it still doesn’t. It just felt so odd.  And look,” she stopped in her tracks and turned so he could see her opposite shoulder.  The butterfly that had come from the ‘other side’ had decided to hang with her, fluttering around, never quite out of sight, always returning to land somewhere on her body.

“Bucky, its okay! I mean, it’s totally weird… but it’s just a butterfly!” The look he had given her was full of worry.

“Madison, that is not normal behavior for a butterfly… we don’t even know if that’s what it really is!” He reached for it and she quickly side-stepped him saying “No!”  As if understanding it was in danger, the winged beauty rose above them, hovering for only a moment, and then flew away, quickly disappearing into the heat of the day.

“Damn it Bucky! Why did you do that?”

Wearing a look of pure frustration, and feeling certain that he and possibly Wanda were the only sane ones in the group at the moment, he gawked at her a second before saying, “Sorry,” and left her standing there as he rejoined Clint just as they arrived at the covered patio to get out of the sun for a few minutes.

Wanda grabbed Madison’s arm and they sat side by side, waiting for the guys to join them with their cold drinks. “What is going on with you and Bucky?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on Madison, even a blind man could feel the tension, even if he couldn’t see the looks passing between the two of you!”

Yet again, tears sprung up in Madison’s eyes as she leaned close to her friend, “I don’t know Wanda! I’m so confused about my own feelings right now… I think I made a terrible mistake and I… I think I’m in love with Bucky! But I can’t be!! Can I?? And even if I am, how can I ever face him? I was so stupid and … I… “

Just then Bucky, Vision and Clint joined them at their table and Madison gave Wanda a look that was clearly a warning NOT to say anything about it to anyone… Feeling the tension in the air, Clint took it upon himself to lighten the mood with a few corny jokes that garnered a couple of smiles.  He pretended he didn’t notice the look that Wanda gave Bucky, almost daring the dark haired man to say something.  Bucky ignored the look and stared off into the distance without saying a word.  Vision just smiled and nodded at the appropriate moments.

Knowing that it was not quite ethical and remembering her promise to never invade her friends’ privacy, Wanda could not keep herself from taking a quick look into Bucky’s ”mind”. Leaning to the left, her arm rubbed against his and she closed her eyes, sipping slowly on her drink, searching his thoughts. As one would expect, there was a jumble of activity as he tried to sort out the things they had seen and experienced the past couple of days.  She waded her way past those thoughts and was hit in the face by the overwhelming sadness and self recriminations that occupied a large part of his psyche a good deal of the time. As she tried to sort through those thoughts, a picture of Madison filled her vision and in that moment, she knew beyond a doubt that Bucky was not only in love with Madison, but desperate to find a way to get her away from Steve.

Suddenly, Bucky leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Get out of my head. Please.”

 

**The Event**

When it happened, it just **happened** ; all at once.  There were no warnings, no slow build up; no rumbling of the earth or lightning from the sky.  One moment, the pyramid was fully intact and the next, it was not.  It didn’t crumble or shake or come crashing down in a pile of smoke and ashes… there weren’t even any screams of terror or pain.  No one was injured.  It simply changed.  Where the staggered wall of giant stones had once been, now there was an opening, 15 feet tall and 15 feet wide, only slighted rounded, not a square doorway.  But that, as it turned out, was exactly what it was; a doorway. 

Most people nearby stood frozen in fear, or awe and wonder. No one spoke; their mouths covered, eyes wide in amazement. There was an elderly man, wearing robes and a feeble smile.  Madison began to move slowly towards the gaping hole where he stood, while her butterfly returned to flutter in front of her, leading the way. Bucky wanted to stop her, but he couldn’t seem to move or speak. In fact, the whole scene was perfectly quiet, peaceful in fact.  The elderly man began to shuffle forward to greet Madison, but he stumbled and ended up kneeling on the ground.  Madison moved quicker now and without even being aware she was entering the pyramid, she crossed over and knelt beside the man.

Placing her hand on his she spoke softly, “Are you alright? Can I help you up?”

His eyes bright and clear, the man smiled at her, his nose crinkling as he did so. “I’m fine my child.  Thank you for your concern.”  As he spoke a couple more of those amazingly blue butterflies fluttered around them.  “They like you,” he nodded in approval. “What is your name?”

“Madison. Madison Lang. What should I call you?” 

“I am The Keeper.”

“The Keeper?” Madison sounded confused.

“Yes.”

“Of what? What do you keep? The butterflies?”

“The stones,” he spoke matter of factly.

Looking around in wonder, her mind racing with thoughts and questions and things she didn’t even understand, she tried again, “The stones… do you, do you mean the pyramids?”

Shaking his head, from his position on the floor (it had seemed easier to just sit there than to stand), the man reached out and picked up one of several small, smooth, slightly oval shaped rocks on the floor. “The stones,” he stated simply.

“You keep the stones…why? Do you collect them?” she smiled at the silliness of it all when he turned her hand over and laid one of the stones in her palm.  “I keep them for The Watchers.”

Madison looked at the light blue rock her eyes growing wide and her pulse racing as she saw the stone shimmer and the color change as it looked like an open eye, focused on her. The man held her hand so she couldn’t drop the rock, nor pull away.  Looking closer, she could see that it was maybe a trick of her own mind, now the stone appeared sort of translucent and like a marble, had swirls inside.  It wasn’t an eye… not really. Was it? 

“The Watchers… you keep the stones for them? Why?”

“They watch. They see.  They remember.  They are pleased with you.”

Making a face of sorts, Madison apologized, “I’m so sorry. I don’t really understand.  May my friends join us?  I know they would love to speak with you.”

“No child. My time is up… this is for you.”  He closed her fingers around the stone in her hand and gave her a small squeeze. 

“Wait!! Please!  The butterflies… what about the butterflies?” Madison had so many things she wanted to ask him.

“They follow the stones. They bring out the beauty, transform the ugly.”

The man spoke in riddles and Maddie was starting to get a headache.

“The clock ticks for me. I had feared that all was lost here.  You have restored my faith by your simple kindness.  You will be rewarded.”   With that, the man gently placed two fingers on her forehead and Madison who had been kneeling on the floor with him, slumped gently to the ground.

Bucky saw this and struggled to break free from the invisible force that was holding him in place. The old man stood and smiled at the Avengers who were closest to the pyramid and gave them a small wave.  Just as quietly and miraculously as it had appeared, the phenomenon vanished.  All the people standing about looked confused, as if they had been awakened from a deep sleep. 

“Sgt. Barnes,” Vision spoke up, “Miss Lang. She’s inside the pyramid.”

Without a word, Bucky began running to the opening of the building with Wanda and Clint in tow. Vision simply passed through the walls and was standing over Madison when they arrived. Bucky knelt next to her and looked at Vision, “Is she okay?” his voice was slightly strained.

Clint knelt next to Bucky, two fingers resting gently on the side Madison’s neck. Clearly, she had a strong pulse and he could see her chest rising and falling in a measured rhythm.  “She seems to be… sleeping!” he shook his head as he gave Bucky a quizzical look.

“Madison? Madison, can you open your eyes for me?  Please baby, open your eyes,” Bucky lifted her body so she was resting mostly on him and not the floor, looking around for some kind of answer.  He could see that Vision had managed to get one of the guards to radio for an ambulance and another, official looking man handed him a mobile phone that looked like it had enough strength get past the normal interference they experienced when calling from this location.  Clint took the phone and punched in a direct number for Tony Stark, who answered on the 1st ring.


	6. Chapter Six

**The Aftermath**

“Barton? What the hell is going on there??  We’ve been hearing chatter about some strange happenings at the pyramids, but no one seems to have any kind of video to share… and only garbled information.  Is everyone okay?”

“Take a breath Tony. Everyone is … well …”

“Barton?”

“Yes, everything is okay. Madison is um, seems to be, uh, sleeping, but she appears to be perfectly okay otherwise,” Clint made a face at the phone knowing that Stark was going to flip out if anything happened to Madison… not to mention that the little ant dude was probably going to freak if he found out that his baby sister was even there in Cairo with them.

“Sleep-ing? What do you mean she is “sleeping”?  Do I need to send Cap?”

“No!! No… God no. Please don’t send Cap.” Clint was determined that the first face Madison should see when she opened her eyes was Barnes… not Steve Rogers. “In case you hadn’t noticed, there is still a lot of tension between those two old friends and I don’t know, I just think that is the last kind of vibe Madison needs to feel. And honestly, there is nothing here to ‘fight’. There was just a strange anomaly at the pyramid and the one person who got the closest to it is Madison and she’s not talking right now.  But there is no reason to believe that she won’t be soon enough.”

“Clint… you are spreading a whole lot of bullshit right now… but I trust that the others must be in agreement or they would tell me otherwise. I am sending Dr. Cho straight away. As soon as she arrives, get Madison in the med bay on the jet and keep her in isolation until it is established that she is in no danger and no threat to others.”

“Right, we can do that. How soon can we expect her?”

“She is already in the air and well on her way; maybe a couple of hours out. At least one of you needs to meet her at the hotel and I’m sure Barnes will be staying with Madison.  Make sure he knows what’s going on.”

“Got it. Don’t worry Tony.  We’ll get her home safe and sound.”

“I know you will. See you then,” Tony sighed as he hung up the phone.  “FRIDAY… get me Scott Lang on the line please.”  He rubbed his face and popped his jaw. Not looking forward to this conversation…

 

Helen Cho was greeted at the hotel by Wanda and Clint. They welcomed her and swept her away to the hospital where Madison was now resting. Bucky and Vision were there as well, neither of them willing to leave her alone in what passed for ‘isolation’ in the semi-modern facility.  Helen effectively took over the moment she arrived, doing a cursory examination of Madison and reading the chart that had been started by the doctors there.

“Let’s get her to the jet where I can run some tests.”

“What do you think it is Dr. Cho?” Bucky had been pacing during the brief exam.

“I’m sorry Sgt Barnes I’m not prepared to make any kind of diagnosis. I do feel certain she is in no immediate danger.”

 “Dr. Cho… may I be allowed to move her to the jet?  I can have her there in moments, with no chance of anyone interfering with me.”

She looked at the man and nodded, “Thank you Vision. I think that is an excellent idea.  If the rest of you are ready, we should join them there immediately.”

Bucky, Clint and Wanda each had their bags, along with Madison’s sitting in a corner of the room. Grabbing them up, they turned back just once to see Vision holding her in his arms, as he stepped through the window and out of sight in the blink of an eye.

During the short ride to the landing site, Wanda tried to assure Bucky that it was all going to be fine. He gave her one of his patented frowns and then tried to smile, failing miserably. The small, incredibly powerful woman patted his hand and sighed, looking out the window, hoping that she was right.

Once on board the quinjet, Helen Cho once again took charge, hooking Madison up to a liquid drip designed by her for Stark Industries; a cocktail of sorts that would go to work on any foreign cells, parasites or viruses in Madison’s blood. It would also aid in healing any internal injuries that may not have been visible in x-rays.  Not that she had seen anything to make her think these things were present, but the solution would not harm Madison and it just might help.

The flight that would take a normal jet approximately 11 hours, lasted only 4 ½ on the quinjet and when they arrived back at the Avenger’s compound, a room had already been set up for Madison. She was quickly settled in there as Helen spoke to Tony Stark, explaining that as yet, she had found absolutely nothing wrong with the woman.  For all intents and purposes, she was simply in a deep, restful sleep”

“What? Are we talking Sleeping Beauty here?  What do we do to wake her?  How long is too long for this to last?”

“Tony, I can’t answer those questions. There is nothing in her blood work or on any x-ray to indicate WHY she is sleeping or how long it might last. She is responsive to light and physical stimulus, she gives no evidence of being in any kind of pain and she dreams.  My goodness how she dreams! But that is not a bad thing… I am stumped, but I will stay with her for as long as you want.  I do have some sources that I would like to contact and see how they interpret the symptoms.”

“Thank you Helen. I know you are doing your best and trust that if anyone can figure this out, it’s you. If you need anything, just ask.”

“Thank you Tony. I won’t give up on her. And for what it’s worth, I honestly believe she is going to be just fine.”

Tony nodded and started to leave, only to find Bucky standing in the hall. He had obviously been listening to the conversation and looked quite unhappy.

“Barnes, it’s only been a few hours. Give us time to work this out. Try having some faith. Madison is a fighter and she wouldn’t give up if it was you lying in that bed.”

Bucky nodded and sighed, moving to the row of comfortable chairs in the make-shift waiting room. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he sat up with a jerk, standing to dig in the front pocket of his jeans.  Pulling out the pale blue stone that Madison had been clutching in her hand when he had found her in the pyramid, he stared at it and wondered what it was.  He had never seen anything quite like it.

When Steve and Natasha walked in, there was a familiar ease between the two of them that Bucky recognized right away… they were obviously back together. He wasn’t sure how that should make him feel and at the moment, he was too worried about Madison to even try to sort those feelings out. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

“Buck? How’s she doing?  Any change?”

Shaking his head slowly, he sighed, “Sleeping.” Lifting his chin so he could look at the couple he said again, “She’s sleeping.”

Natasha actually looked worried and Steve seemed at a loss for words.

“Can I go in and see her?”

Sighing again, Bucky shook his head, “Dr. Cho has put her in isolation and does not want to break the quarantine procedures. Just in case…” he sounded defeated.

Steve nodded and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Would it be alright if I sit with you for a while?”

Bucky nodded and watched as Natasha placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s cheek and offered him a smile before she left the two of them alone.

Looking at his hands in his lap, Bucky said, “I guess, you still want to have that talk.”  


Taking a seat next to his friend, Steve struggled to find the right words, so he said nothing for a very long time.  Finally, Bucky cleared his throat and stated, “I take it you are back with Natasha?  How does that work?  Madison wakes up and you say ‘Hello sweetheart!  How you feeling? And oh by the way, we’re not together anymore.”  Bucky wasn’t really angry with Steve; he was upset because he didn’t understand what was happening to Madison and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do to help her. Rogers was just in the right place at the right time…

Steve leaned his head back against the wall behind him, “Come on man!! That’s not fair.  And you know I would never do that!”

“Really? You wouldn’t do that?  But you would wait until she goes out of town to get back with your old girlfriend.  That much is fair, right?”

“Buck… stop it. That’s not how things happened.”

“Fuck that! That’s exactly how things happened. From the very beginning you were hoping to get back together with Natasha… and now that you have it’s ‘oops, so sorry Madison.’  You used her Steve, and that sucks… it really, really sucks.  And you know it.”

“Bucky… I know you are worried about Madison, we all are. And I know you are angry with me, but you need to calm down and maybe ask yourself what **you** could have done differently.  You are in love with her; have been from day one, yet you never manned up and told her how you felt.  Don’t give me that look. She had a crush on me… but she **loved** you man… we could all see it. She still loves you. So yeah, she may be a little sad or confused or whatever when I tell her about Nat and I… but I think in a way, she’ll probably be relieved too.  She is going to need her best friend… she is going to need YOU.  Don’t let her down this time.”

Bucky clinched his fist; he wanted to be angry with Steve, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was right. He should have told Madison the truth from the beginning.  Maybe she would have made different choices if she had known.  And maybe, just maybe she did love him and had only stayed with Steve this long because **he** had treated her so gruffly.  Standing to walk to the window, Bucky looked out as he gritted his teeth and waited.  Waited for Madison to wake up; waited for the chance to tell her how much he loved her.  Waited to see what would happen next.

Unfortunately, after a couple of hours, Dr Cho returned and subsequently shooed the two men away. When Bucky started to raise a fuss, she shushed him and reminded him that she was the doctor and that her only concern was for her patient.  She didn’t want Bucky hovering and possibly waking Madison.  She wanted the woman to wake of her own accord, her body fully prepared to rejoin them all.

His old room at the tower was still unoccupied, so Bucky stayed there where he wouldn’t be quite so far from Madison if she did wake up or if there were any changes…

 

Early morning of the 3rd day, Dr Cho lifted the isolation order and allowed Madison to have visitors in her room, hoping that perhaps the sound of friendly voices might coax her awake. Nothing else seemed to be having any effect.  It sounded great on paper, but still she laid silently with the only signs of life her steady breathing and heartbeat.

Bucky stopped by to see her; watched as a parade of friends and colleagues stopped to visit, patting her on the hand, talking in whispers and pretending that everything was okay. It was almost as if they believed she was never going to wake up and it really ticked him off that they came to mourn her instead of urging her to open her eyes!    After a while, Tony stopped by and asked him if he felt up to helping him with a quick mission to L.A. to put some bad guys behind bars.  He just nodded and followed Stark, knowing the man was just trying to get him away from the situation for a couple of hours.    He could probably use the break.

 

Later that night, he sat outside her door again and waited until another round of visitors passed through before he went inside and pulled the chair close to the bed where he sat and stared at Madison for several minutes before he finally spoke.

“Madison, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I like to believe that you can. I need you to wake up now.  I’ve got some things I’d like to tell you; some things I want to straighten out and some stuff I think you need to know.  Please wake up…” he started to choke up when he remembered the rock.  He pulled it from his pocket and gently tucked it in her hand.  “I don’t know why, but I thought you might want this.”  He rubbed small circles on top of her hand.  “Wake up Madison… I really need you to come back to me now.  Please.”  He rested his head on the side of her bed, closing his eyes and willing her to open hers.  After 15 minutes a nurse walked in and told him they were going to dim the lights for the night and that someone would call him if anything changed.

_She dreamed. She dreamed of a time long ago.  She dreamed of Kingdoms and Pharaohs and jewels that sparkled like sand in the sun.  She dreamed of puppies and kittens and horses running free.  She dreamed of never ending fields of flowers standing tall and waving gently in a warm breeze.  She dreamed of oceans and creatures far below in the sea.  She dreamed of wind and rain and sunshine that filled the sky with so much brilliance she must wear a hat to shield her face.  She dreamed of sadness and suffering and whole towns burning to the ground.  She dreamed of a sickness that spread across nations, killing millions in its wake.  She dreamed of children crying and then laughing and then growing old and passing. She dreamed of a man, tall and dark and handsome and strong.  She dreamed of his warmth and his power and his love.  She dreamed of his eyes… his eyes a blue so intense that one look and she was powerless in his arms.  She dreamed of blue… blue skies, blue oceans, blue flowers, blue stones… blue… butterflies._

_Her eyes opened to reveal the quiet, dark room. The window looked black; there was no light filtering in from the moon.  It was quiet, only the sound of a clock ticking on the wall.  She wasn’t sure where she was, but it felt familiar, safe.  She raised her hand to stifle a yawn and noticed that she held something there. A small, smooth stone that had grown warm from the heat of her hand around it.   Her mind tried to reason out just what was going on, but here eyes were so heavy.  She started to lay the rock on a table by her bed, but the effort seemed too much as she turned on her side and tucked her hand, rock and all under the pillow, her eyes closing again in a peaceful sleep._

_She didn’t notice the butterfly resting on the arm of chair where Bucky had sat and watched her only an hour before._

Steve Rogers woke up early the next morning, chugged down a nutrition drink, laced up his running shoes and headed out to take a few laps around the compound. On his way down to the lobby, he decided to peek in and see how Madison was doing.  What he saw there made his heart pound.  Helen Cho and several other medical team members were gathered around with notepads and confused looks on their faces.  He poked his head into the room and relief flooded over him as he saw Madison sitting up in her bed, clearly perturbed at all the attention she was getting.

“Steve!! Steve please come in and make them leave me alone!” she called out to him playfully.

“Capt. Rogers… as you can see, our patient seems to have little patience with us this morning. Please, come in and assure her that we mean her no harm.”

“That might be a lot easier if some of you leave the room. It’s pretty crowded in here!”

“I think the Captain is right, let’s clear out and let them talk for a while,” Dr. Cho ushered the others out and patted Steve on the arm saying softly, “She seems to be perfectly fine; please let me know if you notice anything out of character.”

Steve nodded and moved to sit on the side of the bed. Madison threw her arms around him and hugged him with all her might. 

“Whoa!! You don’t seem to be lacking in the strength department!”  Madison giggled and he looked her over, “My God!  It’s so good to see you awake!  How do you feel?”

“Oh gosh!! I think I’m probably going to hear that question a thousand times today!”  She took his hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes… blue eyes.  Blue. 

“Madison? What is it?  Should I call the doctor back?” Steve was up and heading for the door before he heard her answer.

“No! Steve wait!!  I’m fine, really.  I had a dream last night and when I looked into your eyes, I guess it reminded me…”

He laughed and hugged her tightly before letting go. They spoke several minutes before his expression changed to one of horror.  “Oh man!  I wonder if anyone has told Buck that you are awake?  Madison, he has stayed by your side this whole time. It’s almost like he felt responsible for whatever it was that happened to you.”

“Bucky,” she said his name softly, a smile crossing her face. “Steve… I think we need to talk.”

With a sigh, the muscular blonde nodded and took her hand, “I think you are right.”

They talked for a while and it was all much easier than either of them had thought it would be. Steve explained that he and Nat were back together.  He confessed how he had tried to use Madison and how guilty and ashamed he felt about it all and Madison smiled at him, confessing that, in her own way, she had been using Steve too, refusing to admit that she was not doing anyone any good with her childish dreams of being with Steve when she knew he belonged to another. 

“You two belong together and I’m sorry I ever thought I could or should come between you.”

The look on Steve’s face was pure relief. He pulled her close again and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, then pulled her to his chest as he whispered more words of apology and thanks.  THAT is the scene that Bucky walked up on as he stood in the doorway.  The anger and disappointment that flared in his chest prompting him to leave the scene at once, banging his hip into a cart, knocking several items on the floor and alerting the couple that he was there. 

They turned to look at him and both seemed eternally happy to see him. This made no fucking sense whatsoever. They motioned for him to join them and he stepped in saying, “I…I don’t want to interrupt anything. I can come back later, if that’s okay?”

“Bucky! Come on in! I actually have something I need to take care of. Please stay awhile and keep Madison company.”

Madison smiled at up at Bucky; the pulse pounding in his ear was almost deafening. He gave Steve a look of confusion and nodded as the blonde left the two of them together.

“Here, sit,” Madison patted the spot that Steve had vacated only a moment before. Bucky opted to sit in the chair next to the bed. 

“So… you’re awake,” he stated the obvious, hoping for and receiving a giggle from the woman beside him.

“Yes, I am. Very astute of you to notice. What gave me away?”

“Oh… you know… I’m a world renowned spy guy. I notice things like that,” he had started this game and figured he better play along. “The whole sitting up and talking and stuff sort of tipped me off as well.”

“Ah, I see.” She cocked her head as she looked at him. “Bucky, what happened to me? I mean… I remember all of us in the pyramid and the phase distortion thingy on the wall and the cigarette package… I remember sitting at the patio café, and turning to see the old man standing where a wall should have been.  After that, it really gets... fuzzy.”

“Umm.. well, I’m thinking the fuzzy part has happened to most of us who were there.  You would have thought that the whole thing would be the top story on every news report for days. But that hasn’t happened.  It’s almost as if, when the doorway closed and you fell into your very long sleep, the whole incident fell into a fog and suddenly seemed like no big deal. Most people have their own clear memory of one small part of the whole, but nobody seems to remember it all.  And even stranger, nobody, besides Tony of course, seems to care.”

Madison listened closely, hoping that he would be able to clear things up in her mind, but apparently, someone had seen to it that it didn’t happen that way. She chewed her lip and frowned slightly as she thought and when Bucky took her hand in his she jumped slightly.

“Maddie… do you remember anything the man said to you? You spoke for several minutes before he… left.”

“No… I mean, yes I remember a little, but not enough that it makes much sense. He told me he was ‘the keeper’ of the stones… and something about ‘watchers’ and faith and butterflies,” she shook her head, realizing how crazy it must sound when she suddenly remembered **the** **stone**.  Reaching under her pillow, she pulled it out and held it in her palm.

“He gave me this… for luck I think.” Bucky nodded at her and smiled as he thought about how he had placed it in her hand the night before.

“I… had that in my pocket when I sat with you last night and it dawned on me that you were supposed to have it.”

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes, each of them deep in thought. Suddenly, Bucky’s phone rang, startling them both.

“Barnes, I am so sorry… I know Madison is awake and you aren’t going to like this, but we need the whole group to be in Afghanistan, right now.”

“Tony, no. Are you sure we all need to go?”

“Yes. Grab your gear Sgt., we are waiting on you.”

“Maddie, I’m sorry. I, the whole team… “

She smiled at him, “It’s okay. Go! I’ll be here when you get back.”

He stood and leaned over her, kissing her forehead for much longer than seemed necessary, but she didn’t mind.

After he was gone, Madison smiled and rubbed the smooth surface of the rock in her hand, then looked out the window and noticed half a dozen butterflies gathered in a bush nearby. She didn’t see a blue one though.


	7. Chapter Seven

 

**The Grand Finale**  
  


The team was gone 4 days and during that time, Madison was poked, prodded, questioned and released from Dr. Cho’s care with instructions to wait until the following week to return to her normal ‘work’ schedule. She settled back into her own rooms and stayed busy cleaning out her closest and dresser and junk drawers.  She watched several movies and played some silly on-line game for hours on end.  Just when she thought she would die of boredom, F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced that the Avenger’s would be arriving in approximately 43 minutes.  It was already late; well past dinner time so she knew they probably would all just call it a night, but just in case, she took a quick shower, put on pair of washed out jeans and a soft cotton t-shirt with pink and white stripes and her favorite pair of white sketchers.

She stayed in her room until she heard movement in the halls; poking her head out to wave at different people as they walked past her door. Most of them stopped to give her a hug and a promise that they would catch up the following day. They all looked tired, but in good spirits, so she assumed the mission went well. The one person she didn’t see was Bucky. It finally occurred to her that he had probably returned to his cottage on the edge of the compound. That’s where his clothes and a hot shower would be. 

Looking out the window, watching as lightning flashed across the sky, she glanced at the clock and bit her lip. She had to do it.  She had to see Bucky.  Grabbing a windbreaker from her now substantially less crowded closet, along with a small umbrella she had found in a drawer, she left her room and walked down the quiet hallway.  When she reached the back door that faced in the direction of Bucky’s house, it didn’t seem to be raining very hard and the leaves were barely moving on the trees.  


When Bucky heard the knock, he looked at the clock and wondered what on Earth had happened now. He had considered going to the tower when the team arrived home, but he figured Madison would be wiped out from all of the visitors and questions and constant probing from the doctor, and by the time he got cleaned up he just assumed it would be best to wait until morning to see her. He took several long strides and pulled the door open, ready to argue that he was too tired to do anything else that night.  The sight that greeted him there would have been comical if she didn’t **so** resemble a drowned rat.   Madison stood there, drenched to the bone, hair plastered to her head, a small, broken umbrella tossed on the porch just behind where she waited.

“Bucky… can… can I come in?” she struggled to sound normal.

“Oh! Oh shit!  Yes of course…” he opened the screen and took her by the arm, stopping her in the entryway.  He had taken a shower and had a towel draped over one shoulder, “Here, take this and get started on your hair.  I’ll be right back.” 

Doing as she was told, Madison fought back the threatening tears. This sure the fuck was not going as she had planned!!

“Here, Maddie, I, uh… These are going to be way too big, but I have these sweats and a shirt, even some socks you can put on. We’ll throw your wet clothes in the dryer while we talk.  Does that sound okay?”

A small pool of water was forming on the floor at her feet. She nodded and took the clothes he offered. Trying desperately not to laugh, he pointed her toward the bathroom and then grabbed a rag from under the sink to mop up the water. Several minutes later, the bathroom door opened and he turned to see her step out into the hall. The sweats were rolled up at the ankle several times and the shirt was baggy and hung off her shoulder.  She had slipped on his white athletic socks and even managed to find his comb to smooth her hair out.  She looked like a little lost waif and Bucky thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

She carried her wet clothes, bra and panties included, wrapped up in a towel. Taking the small bundle from her he asked, “All of it can dry together?”  She just nodded.  “Okay, I’ll be right back.  He took the clothes to the laundry room, unrolled the towel then tossed her things in the dryer.

Back in the living room, Madison had claimed a corner of the couch, tucking her legs up to the side as she looked out the large picture window.

“Would you like something to drink? Hot chocolate maybe?”

Shaking her head she looked up at him, “No... thank you. I’m fine.”

Sitting next to her, his body angled slightly so he could face her, Bucky reached out to touch her still wet hair, “Are you sure you aren’t cold?”

“Bucky, its 70 degrees outside, I’m fine, I promise.”

He smiled a goofy, smirky smile and she laughed.

“I… I hope you don’t mind that I’m here. I don’t mean to intrude. I just… really wanted to see you and when I finally remembered that you don’t stay at the tower anymore…and it was late and you probably wouldn’t be coming back there tonight…I sort of… apparently, didn’t think it through very well. I just started walking, and then the wind and the rain and… here I am.  A mess, as usual.”

“First of all, you are the most beautiful mess I have ever seen… and I don’t mind that you are here. And more importantly, you are not intruding; you are always welcome, wherever I am.” He paused a moment then added, “I’m really sorry your umbrella broke.”   The unmistakable mirth in his voice made it difficult for Madison to keep a straight face.

“I know right? I loved that damn umbrella…” they both laughed loudly at that, thought they had it under control and then laughed some more.

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what is so important that you braved the storm and walked all the way here in the dark? You could have called, ya know?” he was teasing, but she could tell that he wasn’t all that happy that she been wandering around alone in the dark so soon after all the stuff that they had just been through.

Madison had practiced what she was going to say all the way over and somehow, words still managed to elude her. She ducked her head and looked at her hands, hoping to find the answer there.

“Madison,” his voice was soft, deep and smooth; she nearly moaned with pleasure at the sound of it, “What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

Sucking in a deep breath, she gazed into his eyes, two pools of sky blue. She would gladly just sit there and stare at him all night, but that was NOT why she had come to him. “Bucky, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.  I’m so, so sorry.”

“Sorry?” he hadn’t expected that and didn’t know what to think. “I don’t understand.”

“Steve and I had a talk, just before you all got called away on this last mission. You remember you saw us together in the med lab?”

Bucky just nodded, still not certain where this was going.

“He…I… WE agreed that morning, and even before then if we were honest with each other, that it would be best if he got back with Natasha. I mean, everyone knows they were meant to be together.”

She paused for so long that he finally asked, “Okay… so why are you apologizing to me?”

“Right… uh… I wanted to tell you that, I think, I mean, I know that I… I love you Bucky.  And I know that I’ve been incredibly stupid and blind and so unfair to you and if you throw me back out in the rain, I would totally understand.  You probably should anyway, just because. I hope you won’t though… I hope you’ll give me… give us a chance.”

“Wait-wait-wait… back up. You love me?” he sounded so hopeful, she couldn’t help the bright smile that crossed her face.

“Yes. I love you. I think I’ve loved you from the first day we met, when you asked me what time it was and I could see your phone outlined in your pocket,” she smiled at the memory. “Do you think you can ever forgive me for all the crap I laid on you?  For refusing to see what you tried to point out to me; that the fairytale I was looking for was nothing more than that; that the man I was truly looking for was right there in front of me the whole time?  Can you forgive me Bucky?  Do you even want to?”

She stood up then, her mouth dry, her heart in her throat as she walked into the kitchen area, found a glass and turned on the tap, filling it halfway. Taking a sip, she turned to find Bucky standing there, right behind her. He touched her shoulder, ran his fingers gently down the side of her arm before saying, “Madison, there is nothing to forgive.  You had every right to follow your dream; I could have told you how I felt, how much I loved you, but I didn’t. I chose to stand by and watch it all play out. You didn’t make me do that.”  He took the glass from her hand and set it on the counter.  Placing one hand on her neck as the other sat lightly at her waist, he moved closer, his eyes searching hers before he leaned in to kiss her lips. 

Madison felt her knees go weak. They actually, honest to God felt like wet noodles. Her whole body tingled and for a brief moment she thought she was going faint, hitting the floor with a loud splat, like a bowl of Jell-O. Dear God!  His lips were warm and his chest was hard and the hand on her back was strong and she knew, she KNEW he would never let her fall.  When he pulled back to look at her, she had tears in her eyes.  “Bucky,” it came out somewhere between a whisper and whimper.

Picking her up, Bucky carried her to his bedroom. He lay down beside her without missing a beat and their kisses grew more and more passionate as the minutes passed. Slipping his hand under the loose shirt she wore, he wrapped his hand around one breast and teased her nipple gently as he nibbled on her neck.

“Bucky…” she was breathless and he was already so close to the edge he pulled away abruptly. He realized he had just assumed that, because she was there, she was… all in, so to speak.

“Maddie, I’m…” he started to apologize. “If you don’t want … if you’re not ready for this it’s okay. Really.”

With a shy smile she quickly assured him, “It’s not that!! I was just wondering, could you… would you mind opening the window?  Please?”

He looked at her and then the glass, wondering for a long moment if he was awake or maybe this was another of those dreams… He could see that it was closed and then he remembered now shutting it when the rain had started blowing in.

“Sure…I can do that.” He reached the window and pushing the curtains to the side; he opened it wide and sighed, feeling the cool breeze that washed over him in a rush. He took a deep breath and turned to see that Madison had pushed herself up slightly, leaning back against the wall. He chuckled and bit his lip, then smiled at her.

“What?” she asked softly.

“I can’t begin to tell you how many times I have dreamed of this moment. Of you and me…”

“Oh… no pressure, huh?”

He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, shaking his head as he assured her, “No. No pressure at all.”

Madison ran her hand down his impossibly muscular arm, taking his hand in hers she confessed, “I.. I don’t want to disappoint you… Bucky I’ve already done so much of that.”

He smiled, pulling her near, “Don’t say that Maddie, don’t even think it…I promise you, it’s already much, much better than any dream, because you are really here with me.”

Locking her arms around his neck, her feelings shining in her eyes, Madison whispered, “I love you Bucky Barnes. I love you so much!”

He kissed her then, pressing her down in the bed so her head rested on the pillows, “I love you Madison Lang. With all of my heart, I love you.”

 

**And then…**

Six months later, found them doing the ‘we need a bigger bathroom dance’ as they side-stepped and ducked around each other, each of them getting ready for work. Bucky who had been singing some weird song that Madison had never heard suddenly grew silent. 

Spitting toothpaste into the sink, she turned her head to see he had gone pale and held a small empty box in his hand. Fuck!!  She moaned to herself.

“What’s this about?” he asked her, dread clear on his face. “Are you… are you pregnant?” he managed to croak the words out.  They had been living together in his tiny cottage for three months and it was perfect.  Everything was perfect. He had nothing against kids, in fact, he wouldn’t mind having a few, later… but not now.  Not yet.

Madison’s face fell, as she couldn’t hide her disappointment in his reaction. “Don’t worry Buck.  I’m not … “ she couldn’t finish the sentence.  Slurping some water from the sink, she swished it around and spit, rinsing it down the drain.  She wiped her hands and left the bathroom, not even looking at him again.

Bucky closed his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths before flipping the light off and following her down the stairs. In the kitchen she had set him a plate of bacon and eggs on the table and was just buttering a couple of pieces of toast for him.

“Aren’t you going to have some breakfast?” he knew she wasn’t happy, but he had hoped she would not let it ruin their day.

“I… no. I need to go in early.”   He gave her a look of doubt and she added, “I forgot.” She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her purse.

“Maddie, please… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay Buck. We can talk later.  I have to go.”

As it often happens, “Later” came and went, and there was no mention of babies or pregnancy tests.

 

**Epilogue**

After about two weeks, Bucky surprised Madison one evening as he greeted her at the door with a bright smile and mischievous look. “Let’s go for a quick ride before dinner, what do you say?”

“Ummm.. can I change first?” Maddie was a little tired and really just wanted to curl up in her favorite chair for a half hour or so.

“You look great and I sort of… made an appointment.”

“Wha…??” she shook her head… “okay. Let’s go…”

The drive was in fact very short as they looped around the compound and ended up on the opposite side in front of one of only two actual full size houses on the grounds. It was the older of the two and was beginning to show signs that some TLC was overdue, but the nearly five acres it sat on more than made up for that.

There was another car parked in the drive and as they got out of Madison’s SUV, she recognized the woman from Stark personnel department as she came out of the front door of the house and stood on the porch, smiling. After exchanging pleasantries and handing them a couple of sheets of paper that ran down the specs and details of the home, she told them that she had to run or be late for another engagement. She handed Bucky the key and asked that he lock up when he and Madison were finished looking around, suggesting he could drop the key off at her office the next day and she would answer any questions they had then.

Once the woman had driven away, Bucky turned to Madison, “C’mon! Let’s check it out!”  He ushered her through the door and as they stepped inside, Madison gasped in delight… although the outside was sorely in need of some sprucing up; clearly the inside had been very recently remodeled.  Hardwood floors, modern lighting and fixtures, warm colors and the open, airy floor plan were straight from the vaults of HGTV’s most popular shows.  There were only a few pieces of furniture, but Madison could picture many of her own belongings, now tucked away in storage, that would work quite well.

Bucky watched as her overall demeanor changed from one of doubt to enjoyment as they explored every room, every nook and cranny…Madison’s smile growing with each new discovery. Finally, they had circled around and arrived back in the living room.  They stepped back out on the porch and sat in the old swing that hung there.

“What do you think?” Bucky asked her as he slung his arm behind her on the back of the swing.

“It’s amazing! I love it… but I don’t understand. Is this your way of telling me that you want me to move out of your place?” she was joking… mostly.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Madison!! I want **_us_** to move… we need more space, you know that’s a fact.”

“Yes, I agree. But this… Bucky this is… huge!”

Taking her hand, he pulled it to his mouth, placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles.  “Yes… it seems pretty big right now… and it might take us a little while to fill it up, but…” he paused and searched her face, “someday, in the not too distant future, we’ll hopefully be adding a few rug-rats to the mix, don’t you think?”

Her heart skipped a beat as she slugged him softly on the shoulder. “Rug-rats? _Rug-rats_ , really?”

He squinted and tried again, “Ankle-biters?”

Madison snorted, “I think maybe that’s even worse.”

Bucky smiled at her, still holding her hand, “Madison, I’m really sorry about the other day. I DO want us to have kids someday; just not this minute… “

“I understand. Bucky I didn’t mean to pout the way I did. It’s just that, I’m not getting any younger.” She shook her head slightly, hoping he understood how she felt.

“Right… neither am I doll, neither am I. But I am selfish.  I’m not quite ready to share your attention with anyone else.  Let’s give it, say six more months of just the two of us and then, if it feels right, we go for it… does that sound fair?”

“Yes… that sounds more than fair.” Although he would never admit it, Madison understood that Bucky had waited patiently, months on end for her to get over her “doomed romance” with Steve Rogers. He subconsciously needed to be number one in her life, at least for a little while, and she was good with that.

He kissed her then, his mouth like a hot brand on her own, her response, as always was immediate and intense. Looking at her with an evil glint in his eyes he asked, “Wasn’t there a bed in one of those rooms?”

“Bucky!! We can’t do that!” she giggled at his typical sense of… urgency.

“Why not? We’re going to take it, aren’t’ we?”

Madison whispered, “Really? You mean it?”

“Well… yes. Don’t you want it?” the double entendre’ quite clear.

She bit her lip and nodded before throwing her arms around him, “Yes, yes, yes!!”

Bucky stood and pulled her up as well, leading the way through the front door. “All right then,” his wicked grin leaving no doubt of his intentions, “time to practice those baby-making moves, don’t you think?”  He turned to flip the lock on the door and Maddie giggled as she raced up the stairs to the one room that was mostly furnished… bed included.

 

**Outside, a large apple tree was in full bloom, the sweet smell of blossoms rising in the air and filtering through the screen of the open window. While Bucky and Madison shared their love for each other, dozens and dozens of bright blue butterflies fluttered around and amongst the branches, in their own happy celebration. A little later, the blue stone that Bucky had taken to a jeweler and had it placed in a silver setting with a matching chain, rested on a small table next to the bed. Its center appeared to open, revealing a deep blue iris, then quickly closed, shimmered slightly, and slept.  The butterflies stopped their fluttering, hovering in the air on an invisible breeze then all but one rose toward the sky and flew away.  Madison and Bucky, their limbs entwined, their bodies sated, slept together as one.  And all was as it should be.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lot of my story inspirations from listening to a wide variety of music on YouTube. I originally used the Backstreet Boy's song "More Than That" as a source of inspiration for this work, but later, as my tale begin to fill out, I knew that One Direction's "More Than This" fit the situation much better!! Very odd that the two titles are so close, don't you think? LOL! I hope you enjoyed this one and will leave comments, lots and lots of comments!! Thank you!!


End file.
